The Day I left the Oakenshields
by the BugSlayer
Summary: Just when Glenn thought the worst of her journey was over, the company realizes that there is much more still between them and the Lonely Mountain, Erebor. Will they be able to keep their cool and their lives before the journey is done? (Fili x Oc) (Ori x Oc) Sequel to "The Day I met the Oakenshields"! You can find book one and three on my profile page!
1. Chapter 1: Leaving the Carrock

**HELLO ALL! And a warm welcome to the sequel of "The day I met the Oakenshields" If you haven't read that yet, I suggest you do so first. You can find it on my profile page.^-^**

**I hope you are ready for this! Because I'm definitely not! Anyway...**

**Disclaimer: Let it be known for the rest of this ENTIRE STORY that I do not own the hobbit or the lines from the movie or anything like that! I just own my OC's... though I can't control them, they just do what they want.**

**Please Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"We aren't seriously climbing down that, are we?" I asked, staring wide eyed at the steep cliff below my feet.<p>

"Unless you want to stay up here and starve." Bofur smiled as he plopped down on the rocky edge, surveying the best way to get off the outcropping of rock.

"Don't worry." Fili grin from next to me. "I'll make sure you don't fall." I glared at him.

"I can get down by myself!" I was about to say, but Tille beat me to it. I looked over in surprise to see her pulling away for a worried Thorin.

"Tille, stop being stubborn." Thorin scolded her. "You're still injured from the Goblin tunnels. You need to take it easy." Though, he didn't look to steady on his feet himself.

"No." Tille repeated. "I'll be fine."

"Tille, please stop trying to prove yourself." Ori pleaded worriedly.

"I'm not trying to prove anything! I just-" But her words turned into a yell of surprise as she was hoisted over Adriana's shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "ADRIANA! YOU PUT ME DOWN RIGHT THIS INSAAAAAANNNTTTTT!" Again, Tille's words turned into a yell, but this time it was one of fear as her older sister jumped of the cliff and skidded down to the bottom. Glenn was immensely impressed that the she dwarf was able to stay on her feet the whole way down. As soon as Adriana reached flat ground, the older sister proceeded to drop the younger roughly on the ground before turning to look back up at the rest of the company.

"Hurry up you slow pokes." Adriana called up to us, not a hint of smile on her face. How she managed to do something so completely ridiculous without even batting an eye was beyond me. At the she dwarf's taunting, however, many of the dwarfs proceeded to slide down the cliff in a similar fashion. Most of them ended up tripping or falling half way down though. Only Nori, Kili, and surprisingly, Balin made it to the bottom without any mess up.

I myself simply stared for a very long time at the drop before me. I hesitantly stepped up to the edge, gulped, and immediately stepped back again. Then I felt a hand slip into mine and I turned to see Fili next to me.

"Together?" He asked.

"I'll make you fall, but okay." I shrugged. We stepped up to the edge and looked down. "On three?" Fili nodded. "One… Two… Two and a h-" And Fili jumped and I was pulled after. I managed to find my footing though and we made it down most of the slope no problem. Then my foot snagged on a rock and we went tripping down the rest of the hill at top speed only to run straight into an unsuspecting Bombur. Oh bless him and his uncanny placing. All three of us stood up shakily laughing like idiots, well, Bombur wasn't laughing very much, but Fili and I were. Considering how tired, happy, and relieved we were, it made sense. Gandalf and Thorin was also down the cliff by the time we stopped laughing, though I'm still not sure exactly how. Maybe they just slid down too, but for some reason I doubted it.

Everyone was ready to set up camp and sleep; food was omitted due to the lack of provisions. But Thorin, even leaning on Dwalin slightly for support, told us that we would continue travelling at least until we got away from such a distinguishable landmark. So, after walking for about an hour, we finally stopped to make camp.

Fili and I were almost giddy… scratch that. We were totally giddy the entire time, so once we stopped for camp, Thorin sent us to get firewood. That was fine by me. That way, Fili and I would be alone. And we had some things we needed to talk about. The look in Fili's eye as we left the others told me that he was thinking the same thing. We started picking up sticks as we walked, and, after a good distance away, Fili began.

"So…"

"So…" I looked over at him briefly before adding another stick to the small pile in my arms.

"So… I, we, um…" He stuttered a little bit before sighing. "I have no idea how to start this." I laughed and turned to him thoughtfully.

"Okay, how about this?" I gazed straight into his eyes. "Do you like me?" Fili laughed. "Come on! Be serious. Answer the question." I tried to scold him, but my face cracked into a smile before I finished speaking.

"Yes." He smiled at me. "No, even more than that, I love you." My face broke into a huge grin.

"How on earth can you say such cheesy lines like that?" I laughed.

"Cheesy?" He asked in confusion. Stupid pop culture lingo.

"Eh, forget it. Anyway, now you ask me." I looked at him expectantly.

"Ask you what?" Fili puzzled.

"Ask me whether I like you." I laughed, explaining it to him.

"I think I already know that much." He smirked. "Are you sure there isn't a better question to ask?"

"Oh, come on." I sighed. "Just say it so we can move on." And then my mind went numb for a second as Fili knelt in front of me. _Is he? Is he doing what I think he is?_

"I notice you got some shoes." He said before bending down to pick up another stick. My smile dropped as he stood back up. Oh right, he was a dwarf. He probably doesn't even know about that custom. It might not even exist in this world! My face turned red. _Idiot! Why would you even think he would do something like that?_ I turned away quickly.

"Do you usually kneel to pick up sticks?" I asked while bending down like a normal person to pick up another, larger stick.

"Sometimes." He shrugged. "Why?"

"Just seemed a little odd to me." I shrugged back.

"So, do you love me?" He asked finally. I turned around to look at him. _No reason to be spiteful_ I reminded myself. _He wasn't being annoying on purpose_.

"Yeah." I smiled at last. "Yeah, I think I do."

"You think?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"I do." I laughed picking up another stick.

"Okay. Well, good." He smiled. "No what?"

"Well…" I thought. "We're two people who like each other, so now we start dating I guess."

"Dating?"

"Oh um… what would be the equivalent around here? Ummmm… Courting?" I guessed.

"You do realize that for a dwarf, courting means a promise of marriage." Fili looked at me.

"Really?" I looked at him. "I thought that was being fiancés or something."

"For a dwarf, they're pretty much the same thing." He replied.

"Oh, right. Because of the whole 'One' thing." I nodded, remembering the conversation with Thorin back in Rivendell.

"Right." Fili nodded.

"I don't know." I sighed. "That whole concept seems a little weird to me. Like, what if one person's One had a different One? Or what if your One dies? Are you then doomed to be alone forever?"

"I'm not sure." Fili admitted. "Though I think it has something to do with how few dwarven women there are. If everyone is destined to be with only one person, it'll keep people from fighting about it too much. Mostly anyway." He added at the end.

"So your saying that the whole 'One' thing is just kind of weird and ridiculous?" I asked, making sure. He laughed.

"It's not ridiculous. I just think that not everyone has a predetermined One." Fili clarified. "But I believe some people do. For example," He started, stepping closer and stroking my cheek. "I am positive that you are my One." I couldn't help but smile. Ugh, Looking back on it now, it's like some sort of bad romance. But at that time, I felt like I had stepped into the shoes of every princess who finds her prince. Granted, we were both a bit muddier, cut up, and poorly dressed than those princes and princesses, but it didn't matter then. It was all just so perfe-

**UGH Hurry up already!**

**SO BORING**

**Can you just skip to an action scene already?**

…You want action? Fine. Fine, I'll give you some action.

Flame lit the sky as Smaug surged back around toward Lake Town fire glowing in his throat as he prepared to-

**WAIT! Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. You can't just jump ahead like that!**

**Yeah, when did Smaug arrive?**

**And what's Lake Town?**

You said you wanted an action scene. I switched to an action scene.

**You can't do that though!**

Then stop rushing me!

**Fine. Just hurry up and finish talking about your stupid romance.**

Well, you'll all be happy to know that Fili and my conversation was rudely interrupted as Bofur stumbled out of the woods next to us.

**Yay!**

**Thank you Bofur!**

Quiet.

"Oh, sorry about that." He apologized. "I seem to have a knack for walking in at the wrong times."

"It's alright." I smiled quickly. "We were just about to head back. Right Fili?"

"Right." Fili agreed.

"Where's the firewood then?" Bofur asked in confusion. Fili and I looked down to see that we had dropped the firewood absent-mindedly and it now lay scattered at our feet.

"Oops." I winced before bending down to pick up the sticks again, as did Fili. Bofur came over to help and we all returned quickly to camp. Where the company grumpily commented on our lack of speed when it came to gathering twigs.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah Bofur!<strong>

**Please tell me what you thought! Reviews are like the wool that you make yarn out of. And I'm running low on yarn! So keep em coming!**


	2. Chapter 2: Onwards

**Okay and into the second movie! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"How close is the pack?"<p>

"Too close. A couple of leagues, no more. But that's not the worst of it."

"Have the wargs picked up your scent?"

"Not yet, but they will. We have another problem."

"Did they see you? They saw you!"

"No, that's not it!"

"What did I tell you? Quiet as a mouse. Excellent burglar material."

"Will you listen-Will you just listen? I'm trying to tell you there is _something else_ out there!" A hush fell upon the group. I look over at Fili worriedly.

"What form did it take?" Gandalf asked thoughtfully. "Like a bear?"

"Ye…" Bilbo started then gave Gandalf a look. "Y-yes. But bigger, much bigger."

"You knew about this beast?" Bofur asked Gandalf incredulously. The wizard ignored him. "I say we double back." Bofur said to the company.

"And be run down by a pack of orcs?" Thorin pointed out.

"There is a house." Gandalf spoke up. "It's not far from here. Where we might take refuge."

"Whose house?" Thorin asked warily. "Are they friend or foe?"

"Neither." The wizard replied. "He will either help us, or he will kill us." No one liked the sound of that.

"What choice do we have?" Thorin addressed the wizard. A deafening roar filled the air as Gandalf turned to the dwarven king.

"None."

We were running again.

I really wasn't in the best condition for it either. My baby barely a month away from my estimated due date and all. But between the rest of the companies help and the giant bear right at her heels, I managed to push through it. The company burst out of the trees and plunged through a wide field. At the other side was a tall wall of hedges.

"To the house! Run!" Gandalf called out. We sprinted across the grasses and squeezed through the door in the hedge wall before sprinting over to the large front door of the house. Dwarves began throwing themselves at the door in an attempt to knock it down. It didn't budge.

"Open the door!" Gandalf instructed loudly. I looked behind me to see the bear charging toward us.

"Quickly!" Thorin shouted before pushing through the dwarves and unlocking the door. Everyone rushed through and slammed the door shut on the bear's gaping maul. My heart was beating rapidly in my chest.

"That was probably one of the scariest things I've ever seen in my life." I admitted out loud. Several dwarves murmured in agreement.

"What _was_ that?" Ori turned to Gandalf.

"That… is our host." The wizard replied.

"You have got to be kidding me." Tille panted. She looked unusually out of breath.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked her quietly. She narrowed her eyes.

"Of course I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Tille snapped at me. I let out a slight cough and turned away. Gandalf had continued to talk

"His name is Beorn, a skin changer."

"Shape shifter." I corrected.

"Sometimes he is a large black bear. Other times he is a great strong man. The bear is unpredictable, but the man can be reasoned with. However, he is not overly found of dwarves." _Of course he isn't._ I rolled my eyes.

"He's leaving!" Ori announced as he peered through a crack in the door.

"Come away from there! It's not natural, none of it is! It's obvious that he's under some dark spell."

"Don't be a fool." Gandalf scoffed. "He's under no enchantment but his own. Now everyone get some sleep. You'll be safe here tonight." Everyone nodded and moved of to find a nice patch of hay to sleep on. I looked around, frowning.

"I'm never going to get to sleep am I?" I sighed.

"Here Glenn." Fili motioned to me from his bed of hay. "It's pretty comfy over here if you want to sleep with me."

"Shame on you!" I gasped, giggling slightly. "We're not even married yet!"

"Yet?" He cocked an eyebrow, a huge grin on his face. I smirked back.

"Slip of the tongue." I shrugged, sitting down on a pile of hay a safe distance from him.

"So is that a no?" He asked.

"I won't even consider it without a proper proposal." I told him before promptly lying down. "Good night." Then I rolled over onto my side and said no more.

"Not even the slightest consideration?" Fili asked to the back of my head. No answer. "Oh, then I suppose you're supposed to be asleep." He chuckled. "You know I can see you laughing."

"Mahal Fili! Will you shut up!" Kili's voice came from somewhere nearby. A couple dwarves chuckled as Fili fell silent. The silence of dwarves trying to sleep filled the house as I drifted off myself. I only heard him say one more thing before sleep took me.

"Goodnight." He whispered very quietly as to not disturb the others anymore. I smiled slightly.

"Goodnight." I whispered back.

When morning came, my ability to sleep left. When I awoke, I immediately noticed the large man staring at me from his seat at the table. It was, needless to say, awkward. So I stood up and walked over to the table.

"I'm sorry that we intruded upon your home." I apologized. "We were being closely pursued by orcs and Gandalf suggested we come here. I have no idea where that wizard got to, but he was here."

"It is fine." The man, who I assumed to be Beorn, said, raising a hand to stop my chatter. "I would not turn away one in your condition." He motioned to myself. "Even if it is the child of a dwarf."

"Excuse me?" I asked in surprise. "No, you're mistaken." I laughed. "I'm not a dwarf."

"Obviously." Beorn nodded. "You have no beard."

"Oh. Yeah…" I said. A silence fell again and I pulled out a chair and sat down opposite from the large bear man. "Then why do you think that the baby is part dwarf?" I asked, slightly confused. Beorn said nothing, but turned his head to look at Fili's sleeping form. I looked back and forth between Beorn and the motionless dwarf. "Oh, no. No it isn't like that." I laughed. "We're not even married." Beorn gave me a strange look.

"I am not sure of your situation," he began "But I am certain of one thing." Beorn looked at me. "That dwarf is the father." I stared at him motionless for a second before outright snorting with laughter.

"I've heard a lot of strange theories about this child. But that is definitely the funniest one I've ever heard." I said, wiping tears of laughter from my eyes.

"Human's are strange." Beorn mused. "They cannot sense the same things that the animals can. I _know_ that the dwarf is the father. That is what my senses are telling me and I do not doubt them." All traces of laughter fell from my face.

"How?" I asked warily. "_How_ can you tell?" He did not reply, for just then, some of the other dwarves began to wake and he got up to prepare breakfast. Leaving me with my thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review guys! Seriously, I'm starting to loose my steam! :(<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: A Brief Rest

**I dont' have anything to say at the moment... so enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I went for a walk while the rest of the dwarves ate. It wasn't much of a walk because I was tired of walking and I had been told to stay inside the hedge. So I ended up sitting on a bench by the side of the house. A little will later a gray wizard stood next to me pipe in hand.<p>

"Mind if I join you?" He asked politely. I nodded and scooted over to the side a bit. He sat down, lit his pipe, and began making smoke rings.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something." I spoke up after a moment of silence.

"Hmmm?" He mumbled.

"I was talking to Beorn this morning, and he said something…" I hesitated. "He said that his animal instincts could tell who the father of my baby was… or something like that." I said quickly. "It wasn't really very clear."

"And who did he say it was?" Gandalf inquired, looking at me curiously.

"Well… Fili." I admitted after awhile. "But, it's clearly impossible, I mean, I was pregnant long before I even met him!"

"My dear," Gandalf looked at me. "You have come from a world so completely unlike our own, and arrived through what can only be surmised as teleportation. And you are now on a quest with fifteen dwarves and hobbit to fight a dragon. You have nearly been roasted by trolls, dined with elves, faced down a pack of orcs, flown on giant eagles, befriended the last skin changer in middle earth-"

"I wouldn't exactly say befriended." I pointed out.

"… What I'm saying, my dear, is that, for you, I do not find Beorn's claim completely unreasonable." The wizard returned to puffing.

"But if he is right…" I started.

"I never got around to telling you this, but Lady Galadriel had a very possible theory about you predicament and coming to this world. And now, with what Beorn has said, I find most definitely accurate."

"What's accurate?" I turned in surprise as Fili walked up behind us from the house. He looked curious and somewhat nervous. Gandalf regarded the dwarf for a moment before turning around again.

"Yes, perhaps it is good if you listen too." The wizard nodded, motioning for Fili to sit. As the dwarf sat down on the bench next to me, Gandalf stood up and began pacing slowly.

"Listen to what?" Fili asked, still confused and nervous at Gandalf's seriousness. "Glenn?" He turned to me.

"Gandalf has a theory." I explained. "About how I got here and this." I said, motioning to my belly.

"Well, it's not exactly my theory." The wizard corrected me. "But Lady Galadriel considered your matter and decided this: All your life, you have been plagued by small, freak occurrences. That is because your existence is wrong." I stared at him.

"… I don't even know what to say to that." I said plainly. Fili's eyebrows furrowed at Gandalf.

"Not that you shouldn't exist." Gandalf corrected quickly. "It's just that your existence is incorrect. It doesn't happen very often, but every once in awhile, the universe will make a mistake. Usually, the fabric will just change in small, almost unnoticeable ways to compensate. But, in this case, your existence had such a large mistake, that the universe could not fix it in small ways." Fili and I both remained silent. "Lady Galadriel believed that you were brought to Middle Earth because you have a crucial role to play in the history of the world. You and your unborn child." My hand went to my swollen stomach protectively.

"But what?" I asked, feeling unbelievably scared. "What is it I'm supposed to do?"

"I don't know." Gandalf admitted. "But whatever that child is meant to do, it's soon enough that the universe could not wait for you and Fili to conceive it properly."

"What?" Fili's eyes widened in alarm.

"It would appear…" Gandalf said, turning now to the dwarf. "That this child is yours."

"That's impossible." Fili stated immediately.

"Impossible or not, that is what has happened." Gandalf nodded.

"But it's still just a theory." I reminded him. The wizard just looked at me. That gave me more information than any answer could. I inhaled deeply. Fili got up suddenly and walked away quickly. "Fili?" I called to his retreating back. He did not reply. I turned back to look at Gandalf.

"Give him a little while." Gandalf advised me. "He has a lot to think about." I nodded and stood up.

"Well, I'm going to get some breakfast. I can't handle this with an empty stomach."

When I reentered the house, everyone else had finished eating and were lazing about. Thorin was discussing with Beorn about supplies. It seemed to be going surprisingly well for Thorin. I suspect that had something to do with Balin's presence.

Fili was nowhere to be seen, but that was expected.

"Lass, we saved some for you!" Bofur called from the table. I walked over to the plate of rolls and honey and milk and began eating steadily. Everything seemed calm. Which was ironic, considering the stress that filled me at the moment. I tried to calm myself down. There wasn't anything I could do. I just had to wait.

I turned out to be waiting for a very long time. And I was continuing to wait as we all mounted the ponies that Beorn had lent us. Our packs were filled with food and drink for the road ahead. Fili was still avoiding me as the company headed out on the road towards Mirkwood. I kept my distance as well. Though my mind was protesting strongly.

Soon enough, we approached the edge of the gnarled, twisting trees that made up Mirkwood. We continued forward until we reached a large ancient looking archway.

"The Elven Gate." Gandalf announced. "Here lies our path through Mirkwood." The hair on my back rose as I stared at the towering trees in front of me.

"This forest feels… sick." Bilbo muttered from next to me. I glanced over at him nervously. "As if a disease lies upon it."

"Set the ponies loose." Gandalf instructed, dismounting. "Let them return to their master."

"Is there no way around?" Bilbo called to the wizard.

"Not unless we go two hundred miles north, or twice that distance south." Gandalf replied. With that he turned and entered the forest. The rest of the company waited hesitantly outside, while they unpacked the ponies. I took the opportunity to gaze at the edge of the forest from a safe distance. It looked worse and worse the more I looked at it.

"Are those webs?" I said aloud, peering at the large white silk amongst the branches. Several dwarves turned to look as well. "Those are giant webs in there." I repeated, convinced now of what I saw.

"It's a trick of the light lass." Bofur dismissed.

"No…" Bilbo said from next to me. "Those do look like webs. But they're huge!"

"Oh no." I nodded. "I am not going in there. No way, no how."

"Stop whining." Tille sighed from her seat on the grass. I looked over at her, eyebrows furrowed.

"Watch it Tille, you're starting to sound a bit like your sister there." The younger dwarf sent me a sharp glare, but said nothing. Many of the other dwarves chuckled.

"Don't worry Glenn." Kili smirked. "It's just a couple bugs."

"I hate spiders though!" I turned to him, remembering my original topic. The dwarves just laughed and started setting loose the ponies. I snuck a glance over at Fili, but his back was turned. I sighed.

"Not my horse! I need it!" Gandalf rushed out of the forest and took the reigns from a confused Nori.

"You're not leaving us!" Bilbo said worriedly.

"I would not do this unless I had to." Gandalf looked at the hobbit apologetically. He and Bilbo began talking in hushed voices for a bit, while the dwarves whispered amongst each other nervously.

"He's not really leaving, is he?"

"How will we get through Mirkwood without his help?"

"We might as well give up now."

"Is he really leaving?" but the whispers hushed as Gandalf spoke up again.

"I'll be waiting for you at the overlook, before the slopes of Erebor. Keep the map and key safe. Do not enter that mountain without me." The wizard instructed, mounting his horse before he turned to look at Thorin. "This is not the Greenwood of old. The very air of the forest is heavy with illusion. It will seek to enter your mind and lead you astray."

"Lead us astray?" Bilbo asked quietly. "What does that mean?"

"You must stay on the path. Do not leave it. If you do, you will never find it again." I shivered as Gandalf turned his horse and began to ride away. "No matter what may come, stay on the path!" We stared after him for a little while as his form grew smaller and smaller in the distance. _And with THAT cheerful advice…_ I gulped and turned to look at the forest again.

"Come on." Thorin grunted to the company. "We must reach the mountain before Durin's day."

"Durin's day. Let's go!" Dwalin nodded, seeming uncharacteristically enthusiastic.

"This is our one chance to find the hidden door." Thorin said before entering the forest.

* * *

><p><strong>The spooooooooky forest! *makes ghost noises*<strong>

**Anyway, please review! It really helps my motivation!**


	4. Chapter 4: Short and Sour

**So, there are many things I want to say, but you all probably don't care, so. **

**Thanks for all the reviews! Please keep it up! Enjoy ;)**

* * *

><p>Mirkwood was overgrown and dead. No animals sounded. Only bugs crawled underfoot. Silently. It was rather nasty, but I figured it was bearable. But as we went further and further in, the plants grew thicker and closer together. The air seemed thick with decay and poison. Sickness.<p>

Thorin and Dwalin led in front. Trying to determine what was path and what was uncharted forest.

"The path goes this way!" Thorin called from the front. We continued to march along. My body was feeling heavy and slow. I prayed silently that whatever illness lied upon the forest wouldn't hurt my child.

"This way." Dwalin called from ahead somewhere. More walking.

"Air. I need air!" Bofur groaned from in front of me.

"My head is spinning." Oin complained from somewhere in the line. I walked into Tille who had halted in front of me.

"Watch it!" She snapped before looking forward again.

"What's happening?" Oin asked.

"Keep moving." Thorin ordered. "Nori, why have we stopped?"

"The path…" Nori spoke up from the front "it's disappeared!"

"What's going on?"

"We've lost the path!"

"Find it!" Thorin shouted. "All of you look! Look for the path!" I stumbled around a bit, looking down for the path. No one found it. In the end, we rejoined each other and began to walk in the direction we _thought_ was the path.

"I don't remember this place before. None of it is familiar." Balin said, looking about.

"It's got to be here."

"What hour is it?"

"I do not know. I don't even know what day it is."

"Is there no end to this accursed place?" The voices floated around me aimlessly. I couldn't focus on anything.

"Look." Ori said, pointing at the ground ahead of me.

"A tobacco pouch." Dori announced. "There are dwarves in these woods."

"Dwarves from the Blue Mountains no less!" Bofur chuckled. "This is exactly the same as mine!"

"That's because it _is_ yours." Bilbo rolled his eyes.

"We're going around in circles!" Tille groaned. "We are lost!"

"Now who's whining?" I muttered under my breath.

"Don't you even start." She glared at me.

"We're not lost." Dwalin said. "We keep heading east."

"What?" I snapped. "Too proud to swallow your own words?"

"But which way is east?" Oin said to Dwalin. "We've lost the sun!"

"You're one to talk." Tille scoffed. "You're just a homeless whore who doesn't even know the father of her own child!"

"You beardless brat!" I yelled back. "How dare you call me that! I'm not the one snogging behind my father's back!"

"What?" Thorin's voice spoke in the distance.

"You're just a spoiled child!" I continued relentlessly. "I useless brat who can't even admit when she's been wounded!" Tille shouted in rage back at me. It was most likely a swear word in khuzdul, judging from some of the faces of the older dwarves. Tears began pouring out of Tille's eyes as she dropped to her knees sobbing uncontrollably.

"You witch!" Ori spat at me, stepping in between the crying Tille and myself. "What did she ever do to you? Stop hating everyone when it's your fault anyway!"

"_My_ Fault?" I cried indignantly.

"Mind your tongue scholar!" Fili growled, stepping in front of me protectively.

"Mind yours!" Ori spat back. "It's your fault this monster is here in the first place!"

"Say that again and I'll break your neck." The older dwarf hissed.

"Wait… what's that?" Thorin muttered behind the screams of furry.

"Just try it!" Ori shouted back. "You think you're so tough just because you're a prince! Well let me tell you-"

"ENOUGH!" Thorin yelled silencing us all immediately. "Quiet. All of you. We're being watched." Everyone froze, glancing around slowly for any sign of movement. Now, in the quiet, we could hear it. A faint whispering in the depths of the forest. We weren't alone. But nothing could be seen around us. The forest was still. Then, a horrible thought occurred to me. Slowly, I bent my neck back and looked up. I stifled a scream and grasped Fili's arm tightly. He looked over at me in surprise before following my gaze up. Then he too saw it. The huge, gray, fuzzy creatures with too many legs and huge churning mandibles.

"SPIDERS!" He shouted. Then everything exploded into action. The spiders dropped on us. The dwarves shouted and began fighting back. Fili shoved me away from the battle.

"Run!" he ordered. "Get as far away from here as you can! I'll find you later." I shook my head violently, staring at him with wide eyes. "Please!" he begged. "You _must_ go! I won't let our child be eaten by these things!" He gave me another gentle shove before hurrying to help his brother fend of a pair of the giant arachnids. My ears blurred with tears. Our child. He said _our_… I brushed the tears away and quickly turned and fled.

* * *

><p><strong>I am of the opinion that Mirkwood is the reason there are no females in the hobbit. It would just get nasty.<strong>

**Anyway, please review! Tell me what you think! I'm always looking to improve!**


	5. Chapter 5: Elves of Mirkwood

**Continuing on! But first, a brief moment to thank those supporting me, especially Marina Oakenshield! You've all been so helpful! *sniff* I just... *sniff***

**Anyway! Enjoy ^-^**

* * *

><p>Alone. I was all so alone. And it was dark. I couldn't see my hand, even if I held it right in front of my face. I felt my whole body trembling in the darkness. What could I do? I had to go back and help them! But… even if I went back, I wouldn't be much help. The spiders would come to get me too. I was lost. Lost in the darkness and my own fears.<p>

"Who's there?" I called out hesitantly, feeling eyes in my back. I turned and peered into the gloom. I saw nothing, but I did hear the voice of a woman reply.

"What are you doing here dwarf?" the bodiless voice asked.

"Please, you must help me!" I pleaded into the darkness. "I was travelling with a company of dwarves but we lost the path and were attacked by monstrous spiders!" I began crying again. Tears streamed down my face and my voice hitched as I continued. "Please. I have to go back and help them." A tall, slender form dropped to the ground in front of me. I gasped slightly as the woman stood, her long fiery hair falling over her shoulders. An elf.

"You are most certainly in no condition to help your friends." She said, glancing at me quickly. "But I'll see what I can do." She agreed finally. "Which way are they?" I pointed a trembling hand back the way I came. Or at least… I think that was the way. "Very well, let's go." I gave her a questioning look and she smiled back at me. "I would not leave you alone in this forest. Come, quickly."

With that, she started out through the trees, leaving me to follow behind slowly. My breathing was labored as I ducked under and around the many twisting branches of Mirkwood, always managing to catch a quick glimpse of red hair before it disappeared again into trees and webs. Webs that were growing thicker and denser as we traveled. _Please be safe Fili. Please please please be safe._

It's most likely easy to imagine the wave of relief that washed over me as I saw the company safe in one piece, regardless of the fact that they were surrounded by bow wielding elves. The red haired elf she had followed was finishing off some spiders that were still after Kili. I couldn't help but notice the look of awe in the young dwarf's eyes. The dwarves themselves, though a bit woozy from spider poison, seemed none too worse for ware. Except for Tille. My face turned into a frown as I saw her being supported heavily by her father and Ori in the middle of the tight circle of dwarves. Her face was pale with exhaustion. More so than the rest.

I yelped slightly in surprise as I felt an elf grab me from behind and force me into the clearing as well, the last the spiders dropping to the ground.

"Glenn!" Fili shouted upon seeing me. Though the situation was perhaps not the most appropriate, I couldn't help but break into a huge grin and run into his comforting arms. We held each other tightly for a moment, ignoring the elves surrounding us with cocked arrows.

"Thank goodness your alright." I whispered quietly before releasing him.

"For now." He replied frowning slightly.

"Search them." Said a blonde elf. I willingly handed over my single dagger, trying not to make a huge fuss about it. My first impression of the red haired elf was a favorable one, and I assumed these elves to be a reasonable people, much like those at Rivendell, if a bit on the wild side. One elf began removing Fili of all his various daggers. A task that was by no means easy. I went over to Tille, who seemed barely conscious.

"What happened?" I asked Ori, who had also been quickly relieved of his slingshot.

"The spider venom seems to be reopening her wound." The scholar explained worriedly.

"I'm fine." Tille mumbled, her words slurred. I felt my face contort to one of concern.

"Please!" I said, looking over at the red haired elf from before. "One of us is injured! Won't you help her?" The female elf glanced over at the blonde one who had spoken earlier. The two conversed quickly in elven. I tried to pick out some words that I knew, but apparently my time spent in Rivendell hadn't taught me as much elvish as I had hoped. I heard Fili let out a sigh next to me as his hidden pocketknife was discovered. I tried not to laugh, since I was still worried about Tille's well being at the moment. The blonde elf was now holding Orcrist in one hand, looking between it and a defiant Thorin.

"Where did you get this?" the elf asked.

"It was given to me." Thorin replied instantly.

"Not just a thief, but a liar as well." The elf spat. Fili opened up his jacket to assure the elf he had no more knives about his person. The elf then proceeded to grab one from the dwarf's hood. The blonde elf, who I had gathered by now was the leader, shouted something in elvish and the rest of the tall people began prodding us forward. The red haired elf came into step with me briefly.

"She will be given treatment once we reach safety."

"Thank you." I smiled. She gave me a curt nod and drifted her way towards the back.

"Thorin," I heard Bofur whisper in front of me. "Where's Bilbo?" I glanced around briefly to see that there was, in fact, no hobbit to be seen. I frowned again. Had the spiders gotten him?

I noticed as we marched along that the trees of Mirkwood were getting less and less twisted. The leaves were a beautiful golden color and the webs and odd colored mushrooms disappeared almost completely. This only confirmed my suspicions that these elves weren't as bad as they seemed.

The elves led us across a thin, unrailed bridge to an elegant gate, which opened at the patrol leader's instruction. The inside of the elven kingdom was a maze of caverns and tree roots, curving and arching in a manner that was just as beautiful, but entirely different from the sophisticated white stone of Rivendell.

We were led directly to a series of cells branching off of various staircases. The dwarves were shoved none too gently behind the barred doors. Which, of course, the dwarves protested greatly. Only after I saw one last dagger pulled from Fili's coat, did I realize that I was not being put into a cell. The leader called to one of the other elves.

"Take these two up to the healing house. Have someone keep an good eye on them at all times." He instructed. The elf nodded and began ushering us up a set of stairs from behind.

"Me?" I couldn't help but squeak. "There must be a mistake, I'm not sick!"

"Not sick." The blonde elf agreed. "But most certainly not fit to be left unattended." I saw him glance briefly at my belly. "I had heard dwarves were highly protective of their women. It appears that is not the case, seeing as they let you run around through Mirkwood is your state." As if on cue, the rest of the company noticed that Tille and I were being led away.

"Glenn!" Fili shouted. "What are you doing with her you scum?"

"Leave Tille alone!" Ori protested as well. Kili probably would have said something too if he hadn't been to busy flirting with the red haired elf from before. Not that I minded too terribly.

"Don't worry." I turned back to the dwarves briefly. "I'll look after her." This seemed to calm down Ori slightly, but Fili still watched me anxiously through the bars. _Don't worry._

* * *

><p><strong>... please review. I love feedback!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: In Dungeons Deep

**Okay, I like the way this chapter turned out ^-^ just sayin. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Fili banged his fists against the bars in anger. Again. The dwarves had been there for a while, and every second, Fili got more and more worried. Glenn was somewhere alone with these horrid creatures. He glared at an elf that walked past without so much as looking at him. The dwarf let out a cry of anguish and slammed against the bars again.<p>

"Will you calm down?" a voice said from behind him in annoyance. Fili turned in surprise to see Adriana in the same cell, sitting against the wall.

"Calm down?" Fili asked. "Glenn and Tille are practically defenseless against these monsters! How am I supposed to stay calm? Glenn…" his voice faltered and he looked away.

"You think I don't care about them?" Adriana scoffed. "Tille _is_ my sister, no matter how annoying she is." Embarrassment flushed on Fili's face briefly.

"I'm sorry… I wasn't thinking."

"Clearly." The she dwarf shot back. Fili glared at her. "Just sit down already and save your strength. You won't be able to do anything to help her in here."

"I know." Fili sighed sliding down the wall opposite Adriana. "That's what frustrates me." He gazed through the bars quietly, until he heard a small hissing sound. He ignored it, as it grew louder into a chuckle. Then a full out laugh. Fili looked over in astonishment to see a truly rare sight. Adriana was laughing out loud clutching side because of it. Fili could not help but stare for the longest time. Then, after a couple moments, he got over his shock.

"Why are you laughing?" He asked, failing to see what part of this situation his cousin found humorous. Adriana chuckled a couple more times before she managed to speak.

"That's the flaw with being an older sibling, isn't it?" she mused. "We're so used to being in control. Being able to help our little brothers and sisters. It's so rare to be so helpless, that when we can do nothing to help those we care about, we feel like it's entirely our fault. Even though it's no more our fault than anyone else's."

"But it is our fault." Fili shook his head. "It's our job to protect them." Adriana chuckled again and looked out the bars.

"Sometimes a rock can do nothing but let the river wear it down and carry it away. Bit by bit." There was a silence as both dwarves thought this over. "All the rock can do is watch and remember that it'll all arrive at the end of the river eventually… just like me, you, the dwarves… all the free peoples of Middle Earth." Now it was Fili's turn to chuckle.

"Well, apparently during those many years of becoming an angry, cranky dwarf, you also gained a bit of wisdom." He smirked at her. "Isn't that right Adi?"

"Call me that again and I'll snap that head right off your shoulders." She growled back. Fili snorted.

"Isn't that the 700th time you've made that threat?" He laughed.

"Maybe, But now you don't have father to protect you." She smirked evilly.

"Ooh now I'm scared." Fili mocked, holding his hand up. "Look I'm trembling." He pointed to his hand, which he began shaking for effect.

"Scared?" Adriana glared at him. "You don't even know the meaning of the word! … Yet." Fili opened his mouth to make a witty retort, but the sound of Thorin being returned to his cell, caused both Fili and Adriana to leap to their feet and rush to the bars. An elf turned the key of the king's cell and left. To the dwarves' relief, Thorin seemed unarmed.

"Did he offer you a deal?" Balin asked quickly.

"He did." Thorin nodded before turning to look out the cell. "I told him he could go 'ISH KAKHFÊ AI'D DUR RUGNU!' – Him and all his kin!" Adriana and Fili both sighed at their King's blatant show of immaturity.

"Well… that's it then." Balin sighed from somewhere out of sight. "A deal was our only hope."

"Not our only hope." Thorin murmured. Fili almost didn't hear the older dwarf's words, as they were almost a whisper. He shared a quick look with Adriana who looked equally as confused.

I sighed and paced around the small, sparsely furnished room that Tille and I had been led to. Tille was currently lying on the single bed, drifting in and out of consciousness. The elves had led us in here and promptly left. Hours ago. I walked over to the single door and knocked on it. As I somewhat suspected, there was no response.

"Hello?" I called through the smooth wood. "Is there anyone there? Please!" Silence. I let out a frustrated sigh and began pounding on the door, shouting loudly. I almost fell as the door opened outward and two elves entered, but I was caught and steadied by one of them with brownish hair. The red haired elf followed in after him, closing the door behind her.

"I swear." She sighed. "Between you and that other dwarf, you'll wake up the dragon from here!"

"Other dwarf?" I questioned following the two elves as they made their way over to Tille who was stirring.

"Apparently blonde dwarves must also be unbearably loud." She sighed.

"Fili." I said, recognizing whom she described. "You must understand, he's just worried about us." I motioned to Tille and myself. "If you could let me speak with him for just a moment, I promise you we would both be much quieter." The red haired elf seemed to consider this for a moment. The brown haired one straightened up a bit after looking over Tille briefly.

"Tauriel, look at this." The elf motioned to the red haired elf. "The dwarf had a preexisting wound. The spider poison seems to be swarming upon the wound." She said this to the red haired one, but I realized she wanted me to know as well, since she was speaking in common instead of the elvish she was more used to.

"That's not good." Tauriel frowned.

"We can't even amputate it. The wound is by the stomach." The brown haired one frowned.

"Can you do anything?" I asked desperately. They both turned to me in surprise.

"Of course." One answered. "Elvish healers are very skilled."

"Especially when it comes to spider poison." Tauriel's face darkened.

"Indeed." The other nodded. "The medicine will take a few days to prepare, but I can at least slow the poison now." She continued, pulling out a vial from the satchel at her hip.

"Thank you." I said honestly. Neither replied.

"You should rest." Tauriel said at last. "You are in no state to be moving around as much as you have been." A cunning little idea sprung into my head.

"If I could only see Fili briefly, it would set my mind at ease enough that I could sit down." I looked up at Tauriel as innocently as I could. She stared at me for a long while before sighing.

"Very well. But only a few moments, alright?" She gave me a look, to which I quickly nodded. The she elf then proceeded to lead me down to the cells. The dwarves seemed very quiet when I arrived. It must have been nighttime, because most of them appeared to be asleep. Tauriel came to a halt in front of one of the cells. "Make it quick." She instructed. I nodded and stepped up to the bars. I peered into the dark farther back to the lumps on the floor. One of the lumps perked its head up.

"Glenn?" The lumps shambled up into a recognizable form. Fili practically dashed over to the bars. "It's you! Mahal, it's really you! What are you doing here?" He asked, a mixture of joy and concern.

"I said I wouldn't be able to rest until I knew you were alright." I told him plainly. A thin smile broke onto his face.

"And they're treating you alright?" He asked. "You and Tille are both fine?" I hesitated before answering and glanced over at Tauriel who was watching us intently. I turned back to Fili.

"Yes they're treating us very well… we…" I turned back to Tauriel. "Could I please speak to him alone?" I asked.

"No." Tauriel replied instantly.

"Just a little bit of privacy?" I requested again. She gave me a look. I sighed quietly. "Fine, as long as you don't mind." I turned again to Fili so that my back faced the puzzled Tauriel. 'Play along' I mouthed to Fili who also looked at me quizzically. I moved as close to the bars as I could with my bloated belly. I threaded an arm through the bars and began stroking Fili's face. I then began whispering utter nonsense words that could probably pass for dwarfish to the untrained ear. That way, Tauriel wouldn't know exactly what I was saying, but my slightly seductive tone brought the point across. I begged with my eyes for Fili to not burst out laughing at my feeble attempt.

He didn't. In fact, he caught on to my little scheme rather quickly. An amused smirk crossed his face as he leaned a little closer. He quickly slid one arm through the bars and tangled his hand in my hair. Gently, he pulled our heads together till our noses were touching just barely. Then he started whispering lines of fluid khuzdul to me. I must admit, it sounded much more convincing than my previous attempt. It was enough to make me blush. And it must have been enough to make Tauriel uncomfortable enough to content herself on checking on the other cells briefly. I heard her soft footsteps as she walked over a ways.

"Okay, she's gone." Fili told me, glancing out of the corner of his eye. "What do you want to tell me?" I glanced over to see Tauriel far enough away, then turned back to Fili quickly.

"Once you find a way to get out of here, you can find Tille and I in a small room. Take the stairs behind me, it the third door on your right. The third door. Don't count hallways." I told him urgently. He nodded.

"If we ever get out of here, I'll come find you. I promise." He smiled.

"_When_ we get out of here." I corrected. "Have a little faith." I scolded lightly.

"Sorry, sorry. _When_." He laughed quietly. I grinned back at him. But as he stopped laughing, a frown perched on his face once more. "Are they treating you alright?"

"Yes." I assured him. "But…" I could see him tense as I started. "Tille's wound is bad. They've slowed to poison so far, but they won't be able to heal her properly for another couple days." Fili frowned further at this news. "But-" My words were cut off however as Fili pulled me into a long kiss. This startled me, but then I heard footsteps pass behind me. When I found I could breath again, I glanced down the hall at Tauriel who had just stopped in front of Kili's cell. I turned to Fili.

"You know, you could have just cleared your throat or something." I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes…" he agreed. "But I wanted to do that anyway, Azyungal." I rolled my eyes.

"You and your fancy dwarven speech." I sighed. "You better not have been insulting me that entire time we were trying to get rid of the guard." I glared at him.

"He wasn't." I heard Adriana say from the back at the cell. I peeked around Fili to see the grumpy she dwarf blushing slightly. I turned to Fili incredulously.

"My god, what kind of dirty minded things were you saying?" I asked him, not a hint of amusement in my voice. He just smirked and kissed me again.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I'm really bad at writing romance, please tell what you thought of this chapter!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7: Barrel Riding

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The world was gray and hazy as Bilbo wandered through the unfamiliar halls under Mirkwood. He couldn't tell how long he had been down there, searching for a way out. It could be hours… days… weeks. It all blurred together. And Tille and Glenn weren't with the others. But he didn't have time to look for them. He needed to find a way to escape. The front gate was no good. There were guards all over the main entrance. And Bilbo had found no type of back door anywhere. The sound of jingling keys drew him from his thoughts. Two elves came walking down hall; each had a huge flagon in one hand. But what really caught Bilbo's attention was the ring of keys in the hand of the one.<p>

"We're running out of drink." They keyless elf sighed.

"These empty barrels should have been sent to Esgarrouth hours ago!" The other replied. "The bargeman will be waiting for them." Bilbo followed the pair quietly into what appeared to be the wine cellar.

"Say what you like about our ill tempered king, but he has an excellent taste in wine. Come, Elros, try it!"

"I have the dwarves in my charge." Elros shook his head, holding up the keys as proof. The other elf sighed and took the keys from his friend's hand.

"They're locked up! Where can they go?" he laughed, hanging the ring of keys off a nail on the wall. The elven laughter rang through the tiny cellar as Bilbo quietly approached the wall, snatched the keys, and ran.

Glenn sprung from her chair in surprise as the door if her and Tille's room. Even

Tille stirred slightly, at the sound. Her eyes fluttered open and she turned to see a panting Bilbo and Ori hurry through the door.

"Bilbo!" Glenn smiled. "You little hobbit! You had me worried!" Bilbo flashed me a brief grin before turning to Ori.

"Help Tille up, we'll head down to the cellars with the others." Ori nodded, already heading over to the younger dwarf's bedside. Tille winced, but managed to sit up with Ori and Glenn's help.

"Lead the way, Master Hobbit." Glenn grinned to him. Bilbo nodded before slipping out the door. And quickly, the four found themselves in the cellar. It was empty, save for two sleeping elves. "Bilbo…" Glenn furrowed her brow. "Where are the others?" At the sound of her voice, several dwarves poked their heads out of large barrels. "You can't be serious."

"Hurry and get in!" Bilbo instructed the tree still standing next to him. Ori ushered Tille over to one, leaving Glenn to her own devices. She stood there grumbling for a while until the sounds of shouts came from upstairs and she rushed over to an empty barrel. Seeing that everyone was securely in his or her barrels, Bilbo hurried over to a lever on the floor. "Alright, hold your breath." And the floor beneath them disappeared.

Glenn held back a scream as she fell downwards, the other barrels bumping into her own before landing with a splash. For a brief moment, there was only water, filling her nose and mouth, but then the barrel righted itself again and she gasped for air. Fili grabbed the edge of her barrel, just as Nori had grabbed his. Sputtering, Glenn looked over to see all the dwarves holding onto each other's barrels and bracing themselves against the wall.

"What are we doing?" Glenn whispered.

"Waiting for Bilbo." Fili replied back in a quiet voice. The girl nodded in understanding. They waited a moment in silence before the ceiling above them opened up and a small hobbit fell into the water. His head broke out of the water as he clung to one of the barrels.

"Well done, Master Baggins." Thorin smirked at him.

"Go." Bilbo replied, motioning for the net of barrels to disintegrate. It did, and the dwarves quickly began floating down river. The barrels bounced around like slowly moving pinballs as the current pulled them along. Glenn glanced backwards to see several elves emerge from the forest.

"Close the gate!" one of them yelled. The dwarves looked around in surprise to see, farther down the river, a wall stretching across their path out. They all watched in horror as the metal gate at the bottom of the wall swung closed.

"No!" Thorin shouted as his barrel bumped against the iron bars. The barrels of the other dwarves quickly collected behind them and stilled.

"Watch out!" Bofur cried. "Those are orcs!" Everyone's heads spun around to see dozens of orcs pour onto the banks, killing elves rapidly as they passed.

"Kili!" Glenn shouted upon seeing the young dwarf clambering out of his barrel onto the stone pier by the wall. The dwarven archer rushed up the stairs, ducking as an orc swung at him. Kili quickly disarmed the orc and used it's own sword against it before dashing up to the now unguarded lever. A large looking orc shouted something over the din. Glenn looked over to see his nasty looking arrow aimed at Kili, who was reaching for the lever.

"Watch out!" Fili warned, as the twang sounded and the arrow flew straight at the young archer. Glenn stared wide-eyed as the shaft whistled through the air. But a figure leapt into the air, arm outstretched. Glenn blinked in surprise as Adriana dropped back down into her barrel, the arrow sticking through her hand.

"Nori! The sword!" the she dwarf barked. A bewildered Nori tossed over an orc sword he had acquired. Adriana received it in her right hand, the one that did not have an arrow protruding from it. Before anyone realized what she was doing, Adriana brought the sword down on her wrist. She let out a cry of pain as her wounded hand dropped into the water. Adriana tossed the sword back over to Nori before clutching the stub at the end of her left arm. Many dwarves look at her in horror.

"What are you doing lass?" Gloin hollered at her.

"No time!" Adriana hissed through clenched teeth as Kili pulled down on the lever. The gates groaned open.

"Kili!" Fili cried as he saw an orc swing at his younger brother's legs. Kili dropped to the ground, clutching the back of his leg. The orc raised its sword again, but an arrow flew swiftly into the orc's skull and it toppled off the wall. Kili looked over in shock to see Tauriel dash into view, knocking another arrow into her bow. "Kili, hurry!" Fili shouted again, knocking the younger dwarf out of his daze as the barrels began floating down river again. Kili slipped over the edge into his empty barrel crying out slightly as the jarring motion sent pain up his wounded leg.

And they were off again. They were now at the complete mercy of the river and it's rapids. They were just doing their best to fend off the orcs who launched themselves at the barrels. Weapons tossed around the river, going to whoever was being attacked at the moment. A couple times, even Glenn found an axe or sword in her hand to take a whack at the ugly face charging at her. But, she quickly passed it off to one who could wield it properly as soon as the threat was dealt with. Thorin threw an axe at the last of the orcs, which had been sneaking up behind Legolas. And everything stilled. We floated a little longer in silence before we reached the end of the river and climbed onto the rocky shore. Fili rushed over to Glenn as soon as they got out.

"Are you alright?" He asked urgently.

"Fine." Glenn nodded tiredly. "Go look after your brother." Fili nodded and quickly hurried over to Kili, who was holding his leg in pain, sitting down on the wet rock. Bofur moved over to the lad, looking at him in concern.

"I'm fine, it's nothing." Kili told him.

"On your feet." Thorin instructed, pacing around anxiously.

"Kili's wounded." Fili told his uncle. "His leg needs binding."

"There is an orc pack on our tail." Thorin said back. "We keep moving."

"Tille needs rest!" Ori called up, next to a panting Tille. Her hand was clutching her side tightly. Glenn frowned. They had left before the she dwarf had been treated. That wasn't good.

"We keep moving." Thorin repeated.

"To where?" Balin asked wearily.

"To the mountain!" Bilbo suggested. "We're so close."

"A lake lies between us and that mountain." Balin replied. "We have no way to cross it."

"So then we go around." Bilbo shrugged.

"The orcs will run us down, sure as daylight." Adriana growled, drawing the attention of her father.

"And we have no weapons to defend ourselves." Dwalin added.

"What happened?" Thorin asked, noticing that Adriana was clutching one arm to her chest.

"It's nothing." She dismissed. Oin took the chance to look at Kili's wound.

"Adriana." Thorin growled warningly. The she dwarf just set her jaw, but did not resist as Thorin moved the girl's arm away from her body. His eyes widened as he saw the stub where her hand should have been. "What is this?" Adriana pulled her arm from his grasp.

"An arrow hit it." she supplied simply.

"Your whole hand is gone." Thorin glared at her. She sighed through her nose angrily.

"It was a morgul shaft." Adriana explained. "I'm sure of it." Thorin's eyebrows furrowed. The two glared at each other for a moment before Thorin turned away.

"Oin, bind them up." He instructed. "You have two minutes." The rest of the dwarves sunk to the ground tiredly. Glenn let out a long sigh before lying on her back and closing her eyes.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Fili's voice came from somewhere overtop of her.

"I'm fine." She replied. "Just tired. But I guess we all are." She smiled up at him, opening her eyes. His wet, dripping face smiled down at her. However, both sprung up, alert, as a figure appeared on a rock above them. Dwalin raised a branch in defense, but an arrow quickly lodged itself in the middle of it. Another arrow released itself from the newcomer's bow, knocking a rock from Kili's hand.

"Do that again," the man warned. "And you're dead."

* * *

><p><strong>Soooooooo? What did you think?<strong>


	8. Chapter 8: The Bargeman

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"What makes you think I will help you?" The man asked Balin as he loaded the last of the barrels onto his barge.<p>

"Those boots have seen better days." Balin replied. "As has that coat. No doubt some hungry mouths to feed. How many bairns?"

"A boy and two girls." The man replied. I shivered in stared in wonder at the old dwarf. The man that had been pointing a boy at us only a moment before was now in conversation with us about his family.

"And your wife, I'd imagine she's a beauty." Balin smiled.

"Aye…" the man nodded. "She was." Balin's face fell.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"How did she die?" I heard Tille ask. Several dwarf shushed her quickly as the man looked over at her. After a moment of silence, he spoke again.

"She died in childbirth." The man replied. I felt my breath hitch as he glanced over at me briefly. I felt Fili pull me back, protectively. The silence was interrupted as Dwalin whispered loudly to Thorin.

"Oh, come on, come on, enough with the niceties." The large dwarf hissed.

"What's your hurry?" the man looked at the dwarf.

"What's it to you?" Dwalin shot back.

"I would like to know who you are and what you are doing in these lands." The man replied.

"We are simple merchants from the Blue Mountains journeying to see our kin in the Iron Hills." Balin supplied easily.

"Simple merchants you say?" a hint of amusement in the man's voice as he glanced over at me again.

"We'll need food, supplies, and weapons." Thorin spoke up. "Can you help us?"

"I know where these barrels came from." The man said, looking at them in his barge.

"What of it?" Thorin growled.

"I don't know what business you had with the elves, but I don't think it ended well. No one enters Laketown but by leave of the master." The man continued. "All his wealth comes from trade with the Woodland Realm. He will see you in irons before risking the wrath of King Thranduil." Then man turned away, tossing a rope into the barge. I opened my mouth to plead with the man, but to my surprise, Fili spoke up first.

"Please, you must help us." He said, stepping forward. Bard turned to him in surprise, as did Thorin. "We have several injured with us. Most of them will not survive another night in the wild." I could not help but glance over at Tille who was an unhealthy pale color. "Please…" The man looked over the weary faces of the dwarves, especially us younger ones who seemed the most worse for ware. His face fell and he looked away.

"I'll wager," Balin spoke up quietly. "There are ways to enter that town unseen."

"Aye." The man nodded. "But for that, you would need a smuggler."

Balin inched closer. "For which, we would pay double."

A few hours later, which included a barge ride, getting stuffed in fish filled barrels almost getting tipped over the side, and scurrying through the back alleys of Laketown, we found ourselves crawling up Bard's toilet into his house. His name was Bard, Bilbo had told us.

**How did Bilbo know?**

He asked.

**Oh.**

Yeah, anyway… We were even more soaking wet once we had finally come up the stairs. Bard's son Bain had helped us out of the latrine and directed us up the stairs into the main part of the house. Two female faces poked over the railing. Bard's daughters. The older one spoke first.

"Da… why are there dwarves climbing out of our toilet?" she looked at us warily.

"Will they bring us luck?" the younger one asked eagerly, her face beaming.

"Blankets Tilda." Their father instructed. "Quick now." The younger daughter nodded before rushing off excitedly. I couldn't help but smile. Bard walked back into view carry some bundles in his arms.

"It may not be the best fit, but it'll keep you warm." He said, passing out some of his and Bain's clothes to the dwarves. "Sigrid, see if you can find anything for the three women, please."

"Yes da." The older one nodded turning to Adriana, Tille, and I. She frowned slightly. "Da, I don't think we have anything for her." She said, pointing at me.

"Oh, it's alright. I'll be fine." I shook my head quickly, not wanting to be a bother.

"You'll catch a cold that way." Bard sighed, looking at me again. "If you'll wait a moment, I think I have something." He finished passing out the other clothes before disappearing into the house once more. Meanwhile, Sigrid led the other two dwarven women to her room to find some dry clothes. I stood idly until Bard returned with a dress, which he handed to me. "Tilda's room is the first door on the left." He said, pointing up the stairs. "You can change in there."

"Thank you." I smiled. He simply nodded and turned away to attend to other matters. I climbed up the steep steps in a painfully slow manner and entered the first door on the left. Tilda's room was small but properly decorated with pictures on the walls. I guess paper was not a common commodity. I changed quickly out of my tattered outfit. The simple tunic and trousers I had procured for myself during my stay in Rivendell. It felt so long ago…

The dress was simple and comfortable, if a little long. I had to gather up the skirts a bit as I walked.

"Approach me again and I'll bite your fingers off!" Adriana's charming growl drifted in from the room next door. I quickly made my way over.

"Just calm down." Tille rolled her eyes, smiling slightly.

"I am _not_ wearing that." Adriana hissed.

"We don't have anything else." Sigrid frowned. "And I doubt Bain will be lending a girl his clothes any time soon." I entered the room curiously, closing the door behind me. Sigrid was holding a shirt and skirt in her hands. Her shirt, Tilda's skirt. Tille had already changed and was sitting on the bed, clutching onto the bedpost. She still looked a little shaky, but her face was less pale and she was smiling, which I assumed to be a good sign. The younger dwarf had already changed into dry clothes, her wet apparel hanging over the bedside. Sigrid glanced over at me as I arrived and froze.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, nervously.

"No… that dress used to belong to my mother. That's all." Sigrid said, still staring at me.

"You look lovely!" Tilda smiled at me. I looked over at the young girl to notice that we were almost seeing eye to eye. Though I was still a little taller. That proved it. I had shrunk after coming to this world. I had never really noticed it before since wizards and elves were supposed to be tall. But compared to Bard and his family, I was definitely smaller. Sigrid snapped out of her daze upon Tilda's appraisal, and the older sister smiled quickly.

"Yes, quite lovely." She turned back to Adriana. "And so would she if she would stop being so stubborn!"

The she dwarf set her jaw firmly. "I am not wearing a dress."

A couple minutes later, she was in a dress. Adriana actually looked remarkably becoming in it. The dark red matched her hair well. Naturally, the rest of the dwarves teased her mercilessly once we finally convinced her to come down for dinner. But, I'm pretty sure I saw Bain blush when he first saw her. Sigrid had begun worrying constantly over us three girls. Making sure I was comfortable and that Tille wasn't hurting anywhere. She even offered to help Adriana with her soup as soon as she noticed the dwarf's missing hand. Adriana just glared at the girl before continuing to shovel food into her own face. The other dwarves also seemed concerned about Adriana's new loss of limb.

"Now that we aren't in danger," Thorin began, coming to stand right in front of his eldest daughter. "Perhaps you would like to explain just what exactly happened?"

"I told you." Adriana sighed. "I was hit with a morgul shaft in the hand. If I didn't cut it off, the poison would have coursed through me in a matter of minutes… I'd probably be dead within the next few days." The dwarves grew more angry and worried at this. "But I dealt with it so I'll be fine!" Adriana growled loudly, silencing the dwarves. Thorin glared at her for a moment before turning to Oin.

"Making sure it's bandaged properly, I want no risk of infection." Fili sat down next to me heavily, his bowl of soup in his hand, which he set on the table.

"You doing alright?" He asked before shoving a spoonful of gruel in his mouth.

"Fine." I laughed.

"What? What's so funny?" Fili's face dropped slightly.

"You keep asking me that. That's all." I continued to chuckle. "It's not that I'm annoyed or anything, I just thought you'd be more concerned about your brother or cousins."

"Oh, believe me," Fili grinned. "I've been asking them plenty too. Adi promised that if I asked her one more time she'd pick me up in her good hand and toss me out the window."

"Adi?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Ah, that's what I used to call her when we were kids." Fili explained. "Better not call her that yourself though. The only reason I'm still alive is because I can run faster than her." I laughed loudly at this before letting out a gasp. "What? What's wrong?" Fili's eyes flew open in alarm.

"Nothing, nothing." I laughed again. "The baby just kicked, that's all." I smiled gently, laying a hand on my stomach. A curious look spread over Fili's face then. He stared at me, smiling, for the longest time. Then, quietly, he leaned over and planted a soft kiss above my temple before pulling back to his own seat again and returning to his food. "What was that for?" I asked in surprise. Fili just shrugged and continued eating. I couldn't help but smile. "By the way… What _is_ it that you said back in Mirkwood?" Fili turned to me smirking. I gasped. "You _where_ insulting me!"

"No, Azyungal." He laughed. "I was merely commenting on what an amazing woman you are."

"In detail." Adriana added off to the side. I raised an eyebrow at Fili who merely laughed.

"Eat up." He smiled. "Our soup's going to get cold."

* * *

><p><strong>So? What did you think? Please let me know!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9: A Town Upon a Lake

**Another lighter chapter. To make up for when it all comes crashing down. ^-^**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Okay, well, have fun!" I smiled as the dwarves snuck out quietly through the door.<p>

"We'll be right back." Fili promised, kissing me on the cheek.

"This isn't fair." Tille grumbled behind me. "Kili and Adriana get to go." The last of the dwarves chuckled before slipping out, door closing behind them.

"Yes, but you need rest." I sat down in the chair opposite her. "You won't get better if you keep pushing yourself." Tille frowned and sunk down into her chair further.

"Why do I feel like your patronizing me?" she glared through slotted eyes. I just laughed and nursed the cup of tea in my hands. I hated tea.

"What happened?" Sigrid gasped coming down the stairs, Tilda close behind. Both were staring in horror at Bain, who was currently gagged and bound on the floor.

"Yeah, sorry about that." I apologized weakly as the sisters hurried to free their brother. "I was under strict instructions not to untie him." Bain glared at me, dusting himself off. "Oh don't get angry at _me_." I rolled my eyes. "What did you expect fourteen angry dwarves and a hobbit to do? They don't take kindly to orders unless it's from their own."

"Bain, what happened?" Sigrid asked angrily.

"Da told me not to let the dwarves leave!" Bain replied.

"Good job." Tilda rolled her eyes. Bain glared at his younger sister.

"Oh calm down you lot." I interrupted. "It's not like they're off to start a war. They're just popping off to the armory real quick."

"It's the same thing in the end." Bain hissed. This silenced me pretty effectively. Fortunately Tille had my back.

"Listen boy." She snarled. "You're father may have helped us, but he cannot take away our freedom, nor should he ever try to."

"Da must have had a reason." Bain argued back.

"Then he should have told us." Tille snorted. Everyone turned in surprise to see Bard burst into the house. He looked around frantically.

"Da! I tried to stop them-" Bain began.

But Bard interrupted him. "How long have they been gone?"

Silence filled the small house. Neither I, nor Tille, Tilda, or Sigrid dared to speak. After Bain and Bard's hasty leave, we had all sat down and stared into the fire. It was Tilda who broke the silence

"Glenn, do you know any stories?" she asked me with her childlike face.

"Several." I smiled. "But I don't think you would understand them very well."

"Why not?" Tilda frowned.

"Shush." Sigrid scolded her.

"No, it's fine." I smiled at the older sister before turning back to the younger. "I come from a very far away place. It's very different from here, or anywhere else around for that matter."

"Did you like it there?" Tilda asked.

"Very much." I nodded. "Life was very easy compared to here. There were many wizards called scientists and they would make magical tools to make life easier."

"Magic tools?" Sigrid perked up. "Like what?"

"Well…" I said, thinking. "There was a box that we kept in the kitchen. We would put our dishes in it and after making a lot of noise for a while, the dishes would be clean!" All three girls stared at me in awe. "And there was another box to keep our food fresh. So we could have fresh fruits and meat all year long!"

"That sounds wonderful!" Tilda beamed.

"Very." Sigrid agreed.

"An everyone had these magic tools?" Tille pondered.

"Most people did." I nodded. "You could by them at the markets." Tille just stared at me wide eyed. "And we didn't have to make our own clothes."

"Of course," Tille sighed. "I get stuck talking about clothes while the men are off having adventures." I laughed.

"I don't understand though." Tilda spoke up again. "If it was so wonderful where you're from… why did you leave?" My smile fell.

"Tilda!" Sigrid reprimanded her sister.

"No…" I said, motioning that it was all right. "I guess I have a story after all." All eyes turned to me expectantly as I cleared my throat. "Once upon a time, in a land far away, there was a girl. She lived an odd life, and strange things always happened to her. One day, she fell into a river. The water carried her far, far away to a land much different from her own. The current was very strong and she feared that she would drown!" Tilda gasped appreciatively. "But she was saved by a young dwarf and his brother." Tille perked up slightly upon recognition. "They brought the girl with them to meet the other dwarves, who were going on a grand adventure. But the leader of the dwarves did not want to bring the girl along. He said she would slow them down and endanger them all! But, thanks to a wizard, the leader agreed."

"Then what happened?" Tilda asked excitedly, Tille just sat back, smug. She knew the rest of the story.

"Well, then they travelled for a long time and faced many perils."

**This is borinnnnnngggg!**

**Yeah, why would we want to hear about you telling about the story that you're telling to us?**

… Well, I-

**Is there a point to this?**

…yes?

**…**

Okay, maybe not. But I thought it was very touching at the end.

**Just skip to the end then.**

… Fine… I finished the tale and the two girls stared at me wide eyed. Then Tilda spoke again.

"I still don't understand." She nodded. "You don't want to go back anymore?"

"Not really." I shrugged. "Sure, it was nice where I used to be, and I miss my family… but I found a new family here. And I wouldn't give them up for all the gold in Erebor."

"That's a lot of gold." Tilda nodded.

"Yeah." I agreed. I glanced over at Tille to see her staring at me, compassion in her eyes. "What?" I asked.

"It's nothing." She shrugged. "I just want to apologize for the things I said back in Mirkwood. They were uncalled for."

"I apologize as well." I smiled back. "I don't think any of us were thinking straight then."

"That's for sure." The she dwarf laughed. Just then, the front door was pounded on loudly. We all glanced at each other cautiously before Sigrid hesitantly opened the door a crack. I peered around her to see two town guards.

"Can I help you?" the girl asked.

"We are here to retrieve those in the company of Thorin Oakenshield." One of the guards said.

"Why?" Sigrid inquired.

"There is to be a feast in their honor. Those and the others in their company." The man replied. Tille and I exchanged glances.

"Thank you," I spoke up. "But we aren't in the mood for any feasts at the moment. Thank you." The guard looked passed Sigrid and at me.

"We are here to retrieve those in the company of Thorin Oakenshield." He repeated. My brow creased.

"No thank you, we're fine here." I nodded.

"That is not an option." The man glared at me. Tille glared back. I looked back and forth between the injured dwarf lass and the guards.

"Are all of our companions well?" I asked at last.

"Yes." The other guard nodded.

"Very well." I sighed, getting up. "You will take us too them." The nodded and escorted us out of the house and through the wooden planks of Laketown. One led in front of us, the other brought up the rear. Neither Tille nor I were at ease with the situation. Our relief was evident when we saw the rest of the company again sitting merrily at a long, food-laden table. Men surrounded them and all were eating and laughing gaily. Bilbo noticed us first and quickly tapped Balin on the arm. The old dwarf looked up at us and smiled.

"The lasses are here!" He informed the others happily. All of them looked up briefly before returning to their meals and conversations. Fili hurried over to us, and seeing the uneasiness in our eyes, pulled us both into an embrace.

"What's the matter?" he asked quietly. "They didn't hurt you, did they?" his eyes sparked with anger upon the thought.

"No." I quickly nodded. "They didn't hurt us."

"Then what is it?" he asked, smiling in relief slightly.

"It's these men." Tille hissed quietly, looking around at the larger folk all around us. "I don't trust them. Any of them. Bard and his family seem like the only decent folk here."

"Are you certain they did nothing to you?" Fili asked again.

"Certain." I nodded.

"Good. Then come and join the feast! The master of Laketown has graced us with supplies. We're to leave tomorrow."

"So soon?" My eyes widened.

"Not soon enough." Tille grumbled.

"Durin's day will be not tomorrow, but the next morn. And we still have to travel to the mountain." Fili explain, walking us over to three empty seats saved for us between Kili and Adriana.

"Right…" I mumbled, sitting down painfully into my seat. "The mountain." I nodded briefly to Adriana next to me as Tille sat down on my other side, gritting her teeth. Adriana nodded back respectfully, shifting her shortened arm deeper into a cloak she had procured for herself. The three of us ate a few bites in silence as the men and dwarves carried on around us. None of us had much of an appetite at the moment. I had a nasty feeling that if I tried to force down too much, it would all just come back up again. "Does it hurt?" I asked Adriana at last. She glanced at me in slight surprise.

"What? This?" she asked, holding up her bandaged stub.

"Yeah." I grimaced.

"Like dragon fire." The dwarf shrugged. "But a little pain isn't going to kill me. It'll stop in time."

"Will you still be able to fight?" I inquired, glancing over at Adriana.

"Likely." She nodded. "I still have my good hand…"

"But?" I prodded.

"… Nothing. I was just thinking… I won't get a chance to play the violin again."

"You played the violin?" I asked in surprise.

"Aye. Father was very determined that each of his daughters learned an instrument. Tille plays the flute."

"Well, that makes sense." I nodded. "I just don't see you as the violin type… drums, maybe…" Adriana smirked at me slightly.

"My father plays the harp." I coughed loudly at this, drawing the attention of several eyes.

"Sorry." I winced at them. They just shook their heads and turned away. I turned to Adriana. "The _harp_. You aren't pulling my leg, are you?"

"I'm sure you'll get to see it eventually." The she dwarf nodded. "Once we rebuild Erebor in all its glory." I smiled back at her, seeing the fires burning in her eyes. Even though she had been too young to remember it, the young she dwarf shared her father's duty to their mountain and their people. They would see it done.

But tonight, they feasted.

* * *

><p><strong>So, please tell me what you thought! I'm looking forward to it!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10: Partings

**I know I've spent awhile in Laketown already, but bear with me just a bit longer!**

* * *

><p>Glenn and Fili stopped in the dark hallway just outside the rooms provided for them by the Master of Laketown. The sounds of dwindling celebration could be heard below, though most of the company had decided to retire for the night.<p>

"Good night." Glenn smiled, at the dwarf, who grinned back.

"What? You're leaving me?" he joked, pulling her close again.

"Oh behave yourself!" Glenn laughed, swatting him on the arm playfully. "You forget we aren't yet married."

"Yes, but we already have a child." He reminded her, touching her nose with his own.

"Spare me your desperate attempts!" she laughed, rolling her eyes. Fili left out a laugh as well.

"Well are they working?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Glenn considered this for a moment before shaking her head and stepping back.

"Sorry, I need to keep an eye on Tille and Adriana." She said, walking over to the room that she was going to share with the two she dwarves. "They act tough, but they're both still injured. Especially Tille."

"I know." Fili sighed, stepping close to Glenn again. "But this may be the last night we spend together…"

"Hey, don't talk that way!" the blonde woman reprimanded him. "You're going to go and kill that ugly dragon once and for all! And I'll be here and waiting when you come back."

"You have such faith." Fili laughed hollowly.

"And you need to have more." Glenn replied. "Now stop worrying and go get a good nights sleep." She gave him a gentle shove towards his own door. But she hesitated when Fili did not smile. "This is really bothering you isn't it?" Fili looked back at her.

"Aye." He nodded. Glenn frowned slightly.

"Fili…" she started, stepping forward. But no other words followed as they pulled each other close. Fili buried his face in her hair and Glenn laid her head upon his shoulder. She rubbed his back slowly as they stood in silence. The sounds of laughter drifted up through the floorboards from below. Slowly, they pulled apart and looked into each other's eyes. Fili smiled sadly at her. Glenn smiled back.

"Dwarves have a custom…" Fili began, brushing some loose strands behind Glenn's ear. "That often, a courting couple will braid each other's hair with a special braid to tell others that they are taken."

"If you're asking permission to braid my hair, the answer is yes." Glenn grinned at him. He grinned back. Another large round of laughter drifted from below.

"Here, it'll be quieter in the room and Kili hasn't come back yet." Fili began, turning to head toward the room he and his brother were sharing. Glenn pulled back slightly. Fili turned back to her. "I promise I will not do anything dishonorable." He looked her in the eye. She looked back at him hesitantly, and then drew a deep breath.

"Okay," she nodded. "I trust you." Fili smiled and led her into the small room. They sat down next to each other on one of the two small cots.

"Here, I'll go first." Fili said, positioning Glenn so that she was sideways to him. She took a deep breath as she felt the dwarf's calloused fingers brush her cheek slightly as he gathered some loose strands. The room was quiet, with only the faint sound of creaking from those downstairs. Fili's fingers moved with elegance through Glenn's lighter blonde hair. He stopped after awhile, pulled a clasp from a braid hidden deep in his hair and put it on the end of the new braid.

"There." He smiled, satisfied with his work. Glenn curiously pulled the braid around to see it. Her eyes grew wide as she saw the complex weavings of her hair.

"I have no idea how to do this." She admitted at last. Fili laughed.

"It's really simple." He promised moving slightly and offering a lock of his own hair. "Here, I'll help you." Glenn nodded in determination. Together they slowly pieced together the strands of Fili's own dirty blonde hair. Glenn insisted they start over several time as she kept messing up.

"Okay, okay I got it this time!" she nodded, eyebrows pinched together in determination. They both fell into silence as Glenn focused intensely on the lock of hair in front of her. Fili watched her work with soft eyes. A gentle smile upon his lips. At last, her brows unfurrowed and she smiled broadly.

"I did it!" she cried triumphantly. Fili chuckled and opened his palm to her. Another tiny clasp rolled in his hand. It was identical to the one in Glenn's own hair. She took the tiny clasp out of Fili's hand and fastened it to the end of his new braid. He, like Glenn had done, pulled the braid around to see it.

"Well done!" he congratulated her. "Most dwarrowdams take years of practice to learn this braid."

"I thought you said it was simple?" Glenn frowned slightly.

"It is in principle." Fili chuckled. Both sat back and gazed at each other.

"And we leave these in forever, right?" Glenn asked after awhile. Fili nodded. Glenn smiled, leaning her head on Fili's shoulder. Both sighed contentedly. "Whatever tomorrow may bring…"

"We'll face it bravely." Fili finished for her.

"Yeah." Glenn smiled.

"We're one short." Bilbo observed as the company loaded their supplies into the supplied by the people of Laketown. "Where's Bofur?" he looked around without a glimpse of the cheery dwarf.

"If he's not here then we leave him behind." Thorin said, handing another bundle to Dori in the boat.

"We have to." Balin sighed. "If we are to find the door by nightfall, we can have no more delays." The people gathered as the dwarves began filing into the boat. Glenn, Tille, and Oin watched them from a little distance. Fili spared another glance back at Glenn before he stepped onto the boat. She gave him a small encouraging smile. He nodded back and began to settle himself in. Kili followed behind but an arm stopped him. The dwarven archer looked at his uncle questioningly.

"Not you." Thorin shook his head. "We must travel with speed, you will slow us down." Kili laughed slightly, at his uncle's joke. But his smile fell as he saw the seriousness in Thorin's eyes.

"What are you talking about? I'm coming with you." Kili said.

"No." Thorin shook his head. Fili looked up at them in confusion.

"I'm going to be there when that door is opened. When we first look into the halls of our fathers, Thorin." Kili looked at his uncle in confusion and horror.

"Kili, stay here. Rest." Thorin implored. "Join us when you're healed." He patted his nephew on the shoulder before turning to board the boat himself. Kili watched his uncle, a look of betrayal on his face. Then Fili stood up and turned to their uncle.

"Uncle, we grew up on tales of the mountain. Tales you told us. You can't take that away from him!" Oin walked over to Kili, attempting to bring him back to where Glenn and Tille were standing, but he resisted.

"Fili." Thorin sighed.

"I will carry him if I must!" the blonde dwarf shouted.

"One day, you will most likely be king." Thorin began. Adriana glanced at them out of the corner of her eye, but said nothing. "And you will understand. I cannot risk the fate of this quest for the sake of one dwarf, not even my own kin." Fili looked between his uncle and brother then moved to leave the boat. "Fili, don't be a fool." Thorin growled, trying to stop him. "You belong with the company."

"I belong with my brother." Fili snapped back. "My brother and my fiancé and cousin."

"Do not let that woman cloud your judgment." Thorin hissed.

"And do not let this mountain cloud yours." Fili turned on him. "You are not yourself…" he looked the dwarf in front of him up and down. "I only hope that you will get over it once we reclaim our home." With that, he yanked his arm away from Thorin's grasp and climbed out of the boat. Kili looked up at him wide eyed as his older brother walked over to join the group staying behind.

"Fili, what's wrong?" Glenn asked, coming up to him. "Why aren't you and Kili boarding the boat?"

Fili frowned. "Thorin is making Kili stay behind."

"What?" Glenn scowled. "Why? I thought he recovered from the orc blade." Kili grimaced.

"Not quite…" the dark haired dwarf frowned. "I pushed myself trying to prove I was fine."

"His leg gave out while we were stealing weapons." Fili explained. "That's why we were discovered." Glenn turned to Kili questioningly.

"So you aren't okay?" she asked.

"I'm FINE!" the dwarf hissed. "It's a bit weak still, but healing nicely. But Thorin will hear nothing of it."

"It's the dragon sickness." Fili frowned.

"Dragon sickness?" Glenn looked to him in confusion.

"Aye," Tille growled from next to her. "My great grandfather succumbed to it. His greed for gold and gems drove him mad. But papa is not like that!" she hissed. "Right now he has to think like a king. Not an uncle… or a father." She muttered under her breath. Glenn frowned and rubbed the she dwarf's back sympathetically. The five of them watched as the boat took off from the dock and floated down through the canal, the people of Laketown cheering loudly on either side.

"Goodbye!" Dori called back to the small group. Then waved sadly until the dwarves were out of sight. Slowly, the crowd dispersed. A panting Bofur rushed past them, and stopped in the middle of the now almost empty pier. He glanced at the five dwarves remaining.

"Ah! So you missed the boat as well?" he asked chipperly. Kili frowned and opened his mouth to reply. But his words were cut off as Glenn gave out a loud cry.

"Glenn?" Fili turned to her in alarm, catching her as she began crumpling to the ground. "Glenn!"

"Lass, what is it?" Oin rushed to her side. "What's in pain?"

"The-the-" Glenn let out another loud cry.

"Glenn, what is it?" Fili said frantically trying to keep her up and calm her down at the same time. "You've got to tell me what's wrong!"

"It's-" she gasped. "It's coming."

"What is?" Kili looked around in surprise, expecting to get ambushed by something.

"The baby you idiot!" Tille huffed, smacking him on the back of the head. Fili's eyes grew wide.

"Now?" he breathed.

Glenn groaned through gritted teeth. "It doesn't seem to be the patient type!"

"What do we do?" Tille asked Oin, trying to let her panic not creep into her voice.

"We need to get her to a bed!" the old healer instructed. Bofur immediately began running up to anyone he saw, asking for help. But they all turned away.

"Why won't anyone help us?" Kili looked around as an elderly lady avoided Bofur resolutely.

"These double crossing-" Tille seethed.

"Come on!" Fili said, motioning his head forward. "There's still one person who will help us!"

* * *

><p><strong>^-^ Please review so I know I'm not just throwing theses into a black hole!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11: Nothing can ever be Simple

**I apologize in advance. Action scenes are not my strong point!**

* * *

><p>Bard sat at the little wooden table in his house. His head hung dejectedly in his hands. All was lost. The dwarves were on their way to Erebor at this very moment and he could do nothing to stop them. His children padded around the house quietly, trying not to trouble him when he was so obviously upset. A pounding sounded on the door. Bard ignored it at first, but it persisted, growing in volume. At last, he stood up and walked over to the door. He was aware of his children drifting into the room curiously as he opened the door and frowned.<p>

"No." he said simply. "I'm done with dwarves. Go away." Bard started to slam the door shut but Bofur stopped him.

"No, no, no!" the dwarf said frantically. "No one will help us! Please-"

"Glenn is having her baby!" Fili interrupted glaring up at Bard. The man's eyes widened as he looked at the blonde she dwarf being supported by Oin and Fili. Her face was screwed up in pain and sweat was beading on her forehead. Bard's jaw clenched.

"Bring her inside. Quickly!" He said at last. The dwarves wasted no time as Bard led them to the one bed adjoining the kitchen. Glenn let out another cry of pain as many arms hoisted her into the bed and laid her down. Bofur quickly got a large bowl of hot water as Oin instructed the many anxious faces.

"Is there anything I can do?" Fili asked in concern.

"Aye, get out of the way!" Oin replied. Tille took Fili's arm and led him into another room.

"I don't think either of us will be much help at the moment." She consoled him. The dwarf began pacing instead.

"Bandages! Get me all the bandages you've got!" Oin said to Sigrid who nodded before hurrying away. "Leather too." The healer said to Bain. "What herbs do you have lad?" he asked Bard who hurried to a cabinet.

"We've got nightshade, feverfew…"

"No use." Oin shook his head. "Kingsfoil… do you have any of that?"

"No, it's a weed," Bard puzzled. "We feed it to the pigs."

"Pigs? Weed? Right." Bofur nodded, pointing at Glenn. "Don't move." He instructed and dashed out of the house.

"Not Helpful!" Glenn cried through gritted teeth. Sigrid tried desperately to calm her. Tilda jumped in surprise.

"What was that?" she looked around. The ground had shook alarmingly, even on the water.

"It's coming from the mountain!" Bain looked out the window. Fili had come back into the room upon hearing the sound.

"You should leave us." He turned to Bard. "Take our children; get out of here."

"And go where?" Bard asked. "There's nowhere to go."

"Are we going to die, Da?" Tilda whimpered.

"No darling." The bargeman shook his head. Glenn let out another cry.

"The dragon, it's going to kill us." The girl said again. Bard's eyes narrowed for a moment before turning and pulling a long black arrow off a rack.

"Not if I kill it first." He said before rushing out under the darkening sky. Bain followed close behind.

"Here," Oin said to Fili, handing the younger dwarf a white cloth. "Start soaking this cloth." Tille staggered in, looking a little unsteady on her feet.

"Did you all hear that?" she asked. Everyone paused; even Glenn tried to quiet her panting for a moment. They all heard the creaking sound. Sigrid walked onto the balcony and looked around.

"Da?" she called out. "Is that you Da?" after a silence, she turned around and came back in. But she whipped around as a large thud sounded behind her. The dwarves jumped as they heard a scream. Kili grabbed the shovel next to him and hurried towards the sound. The front door banged open and an orc strode in. Tilda stifled a scream as Bain attacked it from behind, pushing it down the front stairs. But as he did this, another orc broke through a hole in the ceiling and looked around, snarling. Fili rushed it, trying to grapple the orcish weapon from its hands as two more orcs came through the door. Oin threw a stack of plates at them, but they just snarled. Kili and Sigrid rushed back into the room, both holding newly obtained weapons. Kili charged the two at the door, blocking their attacks with his own. Another orc dropped through the roof and charged Oin, who quickly met the brute. Tille pushed Tilda under the table.

"Stay down!" she hissed, grabbing a broom. She quickly knocked off the end and brandished the pole against two more orcs who had dropped in. Glenn's eyes widened in horror as a gnarled face broke past the others and approached her, grinning wickedly. Tilda screamed as an orc flipped over the table she was hiding under, but Tille quickly jabbed him in the gut, before whipping around to block a sword inches from her throat. Oin shouted loudly and tried to force off the orc pinning him to the ground.

"Fili!" Glenn cried as the orc drew closer. The blonde dwarf whipped around in alarm, but two more orcs quickly blocked his path. Glenn screamed in pain as the orc's claws dug into her leg. But a knife lodged itself in the orc's throat and the creature fell backwards. Glenn looked over in surprise to see Tauriel swing through the window, dispatching two more orcs with her twin blades. Legolas appeared at the front door, finishing off the orc grappling with Bain. The orcs started dropping quickly as the elves killed with deadly precision. Tille knocked away her orc before dropping to her knees in pain. Tauriel glanced at her in concern before plunging her blade into another orc. Fili rushed over to Glenn's side, killing another orc as he went. She was breathing heavily, teeth grinding loudly.

"Gur! Arangim!" An orc shouted from outside. The few remaining orcs escaped quickly as those inside the house looked around.

"You killed them all." Bain said in wonder.

"There are others." Legolas replied dismissively. "Tauriel, come." The red haired elf looked up from where she was kneeling next to Tille. Kili hurried over to his cousin as well. The she dwarf was alarmingly pale and bleeding profusely from her old wound. "Tauriel." Legolas repeated. Tauriel stood, but made no move to follow the other elf. Legolas glared at her for a moment before turning and dashing off into the streets of Laketown. After a moment's hesitation, Tauriel followed. Kili got up quickly as hurried after her.

"Aren't you going to help her?" He asked angrily. The she elf turned around in surprise to see Kili panting at the top of the front stairs. "She's going to _die_ if you don't!" Tauriel looked at him for a moment, a pained expression on her face.

"There is nothing I can do." She nodded. "To heal her I would need…" he voice trailed off and Bofur rushed past her, an uprooted plant in his hands. Tauriel snatched the leaves from him and gazed at them wide eyed. "… Athelas."

"What are you doing?" Bofur asked slowly. Tauriel looked at Bofur, then at Kili.

"I can save her."

Sigrid and Bain hoisted Tille onto the table as Tauriel instructed. Tilda stood back, trembling like a leaf. Kili and Bofur moved closer, worried.

"Oin!" Fili's voice called over to the healer, who rushed away. Tauriel quickly removed the roots of the Athelas and mixed it in some water.

"We need to stop the bleeding." She instructed Kili. He nodded and began to cut away the section of shirt around the wound. "You," she turned to Sigrid. "I need ginger. Do you have any?" Sigrid nodded and hurried to one of the cabinets, bringing back a small wooden box.

"She's fading fast!" Bofur cried. Tauriel glanced over at the ghostly white girl. The Athelas was mixed with the water and ginger into a type of pasty leaf. Glenn cried out in the background.

"We need to remove the spider poison." Tauriel said, bring the paste over to the she dwarf's side. "Hold her down." All available hands moved to keep Tille down, though unsure why. When Tauriel touched the paste to the wound, however, Tille began writhing and screaming silently. "Keep her still." Tauriel instructed again. The others nodded and increased the pressure on the girl's limbs as the she elf began chanting. "Menno o nin na hen i eliad annen annin, hen leitho o ngurth." Tille's struggling increased. "Menno o nin na hen i eliad annen annin, hen leitho o ngurth." The elf repeated. Kili found himself staring in wonder, as Tauriel's words seemed to echo. No longer coming from her mouth, but being… there. _Menno o nin na hen i eliad annen annin, hen leitho o ngurth._ Tille began to calm, her pupils showed again. _Menno o nin na hen i eliad annen annin, hen leitho o ngurth. _Slowly, all let go and Tille's breathing returned to normal, her color to regained in strength. One more, loud yell sounded and then silence.

A tiny, whimpering cry filled the house.

* * *

><p><strong>^-^ Please do review!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12: Dragon Fire and Ruin

**Okay, I've dragged it on long enough. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The blood was washed off to find a beautiful little babe with wisps of blonde hair so fair it was almost white. The tiny girl had pale skin and large brown eyes that made Kili's seem tiny by comparison. Her nose was slight and her ears large, but I was certain that she was the most beautiful little creature I had ever laid eyes on.<p>

"Congratulations Fili," Oin said, handing over the little bundle to the blonde haired dwarf. "You're a father!" I smiled as I watched a huge grin spread over Fili's face. Oin ushered the rest back a bit as he went to check on Tille. My gaze lingered on the baby and the man I loved rocking back and forth soothingly. My eyelids felt very heavy as I lay against the thin pillow beneath my head. Fili made his way over to me and crouched down so I could look into the face of my… our child. Huge brown eyes stared back at me. My smile widened. I felt Fili's lips against my hair and I looked at him. Joy swam in his eyes as he gazed at me. He loved me. He honestly loved me. And I knew then that this was what he wanted, that he didn't feel trapped by the situation. That I wasn't a burden.

"You were amazing, my love." He whispered to me.

"I certainly hope so, cause I feel like I just single handedly stopped an army!" I sighed quietly. Fili chuckled then let out a small yelp as a tiny hand tugged on one of his beard braids. We both laughed and looked down at the tiny baby who looked up at as expectantly.

"I think she wants a name!" Fili smiled.

**Geez sis! So demanding!**

**Yeah, who knew you were so spoiled!**

**Oh shut it! I don't even remember this! Mom! Stop laughing!**

Okay, sorry!

**What happened next?**

Well… I said, "I think Kalda fits." Fili looked at me for a moment before turning back to the large brown eyes.

"Yes." He nodded. "I agree."

**Did you know that Kalda meant 'Little Dragon' back then?**

No. Quite a coincidence, don't you think?

**Yeah…**

"Hello Kalda." I smiled down at her as Fili placed her gently in my arms.

"Little Kalda." Fili laughed. Kalda just stared at the two of us with large eyes.

"When are we allowed to come in?" Bofur asked, poking his head through the door.

"Don't be rude!" Oin scolded the other dwarf, but everyone filed in anyway and crowded around, while still keeping a respectful distance, aware that they were all covered in dirt and orc blood.

"What's her name?" Tilda asked shyly.

"This is Kalda." I smiled, motioning for Tilda to come closer. The young girl took a couple steps closer and peered at the smaller creature. Kalda gave a wide, slow yawn and closed her eyes. Tilda squeaked in delight as everyone else laughed. Kili, however, continued to stare.

"What's the matter lad?" Oin poked him. Kili blinked.

"I'm an uncle now…" he realized. "Does that mean I'm going to get anger issues like Thorin?" Everyone chuckled at this as well and Bofur gave the archer a supportive pat on the back. The corner of my eye caught Tauriel about to slip out the door, but before I could call out to her, an earsplitting roar sounded on the wind. All smiles dropped. Bain hurried to look out the window.

"It's the dragon!" he cried in horror turning back to us. "Smaug's headed for Laketown!" I felt my stomach drop.

"No…" I whispered.

"Where's Bard?" Fili demanded of the boy.

"I… I don't know?" Bain stammered. "He had some trouble with the guards… I didn't think-"

"And the black arrow?" Fili asked. "Where is it?"

"I hid it in the market! Under a tapestry…" Everyone looked around at each other worriedly.

"Show me." Tauriel spoke up at last. Bain turned to her in confusion. "Better yet, retrieve the arrow and take it to the wind lance. I'll find your father. Quickly!" Bain nodded and took off out of the house. Tauriel turned to the rest of us to see Kili's anxious face. "Kili take the others and go. Get as far away from here as you can."

"I'm not leaving you-" he started.

"No, you're helping your family." Tauriel cut in. "Now quickly! Go!" With that she turned and followed Bain into the town. Kili watched her back retreating for a moment before hurrying over to Tille and lifting her onto his back, like he was giving her a piggyback ride. Fili nodded at his brother's decision and turned to me.

"Come on." He said, helping me up. I managed to stagger to my feet, but unfortunately most of my weight rested on Fili who took Kalda into one arm, his other holding me up by the waist. Oin was on my other side quickly motioning for Bofur to lead the way. Sigrid brought up the rear, with Tilda hanging closely behind. We rushed out the front door and down the steps. The night sky had turned an eerie red color as Fire rained down. Smaug. He was even larger than I had ever imagined him. I froze for a second as the great winged lizard curved around again, another jet of intense fire spewing from his mouth. I felt a surge of fear as his shadow passed over us. Oin told me later that I had experienced Dragon Fear. Often, in the presence of a dragon, one will either freeze or loose their mind and run frantically. Both of which leave you as easy prey for the drake's sharp teeth.

Fili whispered into my ear, causing me to start forward again. Bofur led our little precision into the quickly panicking pathways of Laketown. Men, women, and children poured out of their houses, running around wildly, searching for families, or trying to escape. I saw one little boy crouch in a corner and cry. I wanted to help, but the others pulled me along quickly and I was too exhausted to argue.

"Look out!" Kili shouted over the din as the house next to us burst into flames and the dragon swooped past. A familiar face rushed past us.

"Bain?" Sigrid asked. The older boy turned around briefly, spotted us, and dashed off again, the black arrow in his hand. We continued forward, but stopped when we saw Sigrid and Tilda conversing quickly.

"Watch are you doing lasses?" Oin called to them. "There's no time to dilly dally!" They two girls glanced over at us.

"I'm sorry," Sigrid apologized, backing away. "But we have to help Bain and Da!" Tilda nodded and they both took off after their brother. We stared after them for a moment, feeling as though we should be going after them.

"Come on, we have to get out of here!" Fili said, turning back to look at Bofur. "Take Kalda, we'll move quicker that way." Bofur quickly took the soft bundle and we started forward again. People jostled us from every side, no one seeming to know quite where to go to get out.

"Something must have happened to the bridge!" Kili shouted over his shoulder.

"We'll have to risk it anyway!" Fili responded. We all halted, however, as we looked at the path in front of us. A small burning bridge was suspended over top of it, looking ready to fall apart any moment.

"Should we go around?" I asked. "Find another path?"

"No time." Fili shook his head. "We'll just have to rush under. We can make it." We all looked at him worriedly. "Go Bofur!" He shouted. I was surprised by the strength in his tone, the command of it. Bofur wasted no time and hurried under the bridge, hunching over the baby to protect her from falling cinders. I let out a small gasp of relief when he turned around safely on the other side.

"Hurry up!" he motioned to us. Fili nodded and Kili and Tille went through next. Fili started the three of us forward before the other two had cleared it. He must have seen it sliding before hand and tried to sneak through. But we weren't fast enough. A loud crashing sound floated into the din as I felt something knock into my back. Oin and Fili's arms were gone as I was forced on to the planks beneath me. The heat and weight were immense as I finally got my wits back together. My vision was clouded for a moment until the finally cleared. Kili had dropped Tille and was now struggling to lift a large plank off of Fili, Oin, and I. We were trapped under it, though Fili was trying mightily to move it from underneath, ignoring the fact that it was still burning in some places. Bofur dithered for a moment, unsure of what to do, until Kili called for him to come help. The dwarf gently set Kalda down on the path and hurried over to help. Together, the beam slowly began to lift. Then I heard another large roar as the large drake came swooping back around.

My heart almost stopped.

In fact, for a moment, it did. As a stream of fire blazed through the air right next to us, enveloping Kalda in it's tongues. I could do nothing but watch as the tiny bundle disappeared into flame. Fili and I cried out and heaved on the plank. The wood went flying as we scrambled to our feet and hurried over as the flame disappeared as quickly as it had left. Ignoring the fire that remained, I threw myself down and scooped up the tiny bundle. The cloth, fell away in ash. And there, completely untouched, was a tiny babe, crying in distress and fear. I did not stop to think about what had just happened, or why it had. I was just thankful. I hugged Kalda close to me and tried to calm her. Fili's arms too wrapped around us, holding us both close.

"We have to go!" Kili called us back to our plight, Tille again on his back. Fili nodded and prodded me along, Bofur again leading and Oin bringing up the rear. I heard Bofur mumbling apologies from the front, but I was focused on calming Kalda down and putting one foot in front of the other.

"Oh no…" Fili's voice sounded from next to me. I looked up quickly to see what the others had stopped for. The bridge was gone. Only a few burning embers remained, which were also sinking into the lake. We were trapped.

"What now?" I turned to Fili.

"We could take a boat." Bofur suggested. Fili shook his head, a pained expression on his face.

"Then someone else would be trapped." He frowned.

"Lad," Oin looked at him. "Theirs a time to be courteous and a time to think about yourself. This is one of those times! So find a bloody boat and get on it!"

"Most of them are already gone though!" Kili said, searching for one as he spoke. "I hope Tauriel found Bard! All our hope lies in them now!"

"No, we can't give up like that!" I heard myself speak. "There's got to be another way out! So find it!" Everyone looked at me for a moment.

"float on the ice." A weak voice sounded. Everyone turned to Tille in surprise. Her eyes were half closed, and she seemed as though she could barely move her mouth as she spoke. "there were big ice flows on the water…" her voice trailed off and she dropped again into unconsciousness.

"The ice flows…" Fili looked over the water. "It might work." His eyes scanned over the remaining white sheets upon the water. He started forward towards the edge of the wooden pier. I followed tentatively, but hung back as he put one foot over the edge onto a bobbing ice sheet. The rest of the dwarves inched forward and watched with baited breath as he lowered his other foot, then the rest of him onto it. He crouched down slowly. The ice bobbed, but stayed up. "Glenn, you and Kalda can fit on this one too." He said, turning to us slowly. "Kili, you and Tille take that one over there." He pointed to another. "Oin and Bofur, find sizable chunks that will hold you." The other dwarves moved to find their own floats as I came over to the edge with Kalda tightly in my arms.

"Are you sure it'll hold?" I asked worriedly.

"There's no other option." Fili stood slowly and held his arms out to me. "You've got to trust me on this one." I inhaled slowly. Crouching down, I handed Kalda into his outstretched hands. She was still crying and had no more cloth around her since it had burned off in dragon fire. Fili tucked the squirming Kalda into one arm and held out his other hand to me. Slowly, I moved myself from the pier onto the bobbing ice. Fili held me closely before handing Kalda into my arms as we crouched on the sheet. I glanced around to see the others already paddling slowly toward the shore. They'd gone about five feet. Fili pushed off the pier and we bobbed forward about three feet. Then we started paddling with our hands. I soon realized _why_ the others had only gone five feet. It was slow going, as the four ice flows bobbed forwards, bouncing off one another every now and then. I glanced briefly over my shoulder as another roar came crashing over Laketown. The dragon's fire rained down upon some barges a little ways up from up. Cries sounded, as many bodies leapt into the freezing cold water to escape the intense heat. Most didn't come back up. I didn't have time to dwell on this, however, as Smaug weaved through the air back toward us, fire bursting from between his teeth. I felt Fili try to shield me with his body as I, in turn, tried to shield Kalda. I felt the heat coming towards me, and past me. I looked up in confusion, and the sight I saw baffled me greatly. The dragon fire seemed to be… flowing into Kalda. The tiny child had stopped crying and opened her large eyes as the tendrils of flame melted into her. Fili and I stared in a mix of fascination and horror as Kalda's eyes began to glow purple. She gurgled happily and smiled up at us, the glow disappearing as the stream of fire stopped.

"How are we not dead?" Kili's voice spoke up from next to us. I looked over to see the others looking around in confusion as well. Fili and I shared a glance.

"Come on." Fili said at last. "We've got to keep moving, next time we may not be so lucky." The others nodded and began paddling once again.

It was slow going. Our arms were heavy and tired as we continued forward at a steady pace towards the shore. I was worried that we wouldn't make it. Afraid that the ice would melt beneath us if we weren't burned to a crisp first. But somehow, we did at last reach the far bank. We got off the ice for the last couple feet, seeing as we could wade through at that point. Though, our knees down were soaked. But it didn't really matter at that point. We were tired and scared and relieved. I just wanted to be on dry land, away from fire and dragons. We all collapsed on the grassy bank, the edge of woods just behind us. Panting, we looked back at the burning city. The dragon circled it again and again, adding more fire to the pile of cinders and ash.

"Tauriel…" I heard Kili whisper. I grabbed Fili's arm with my free hand and he turned to me, worry on his face.

"Fili, what happened? Kalda, she…" My words dropped away as I looked down at the content little babe with large purple eyes that thankfully weren't glowing any more.

"I don't know." Fili shook his head. "But it'll be alright. Gandalf will know." Some how, I doubted that. We all watched as the dragon continued to fly back and forth over Laketown, which fell off in chunks into the depths of the lake.

"Is that…" Bofur started, pointing at a tall tower. We all followed his gaze to see a lone figure clamber up to the wind lance and fit a large arrow into the contraption. Again and again, the dragon flew back and forth over the town, the crossbow following the lizard closely. Finally, the strings released and the arrow was launched through the air. Straight into Smaug. The beast seemed to pause for a moment, as if realizing what had just happened. Kalda cried out loudly and began wailing. A second later, she was joined by a huge roar of pain and agony. It sounded like thunder. Or when you turn on the car in the morning, only to have Eye of the Tiger blast into your eardrums at an insane volume because your mom was out late last night and forgot to turn off the...

Anyway, you get the point. It was LOUD. And long. The howl lasted as Smaug writhed in the air, flapping his wings painfully. The waters of the lake parted in huge waves as he at last crashed into them. Steam rose up from the water, hiding most of the lake from view. When it at last cleared, Smaug was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>*cue trumpets and fanfare* <strong>

**But seriously, if you guys liked this chapter, or hated this chapter, or were moved by this chapter, or scared for life by this chapter(though unlikely), Please Review! I really LOVE to hear feedback and suggestions from you guys!**


	13. Chapter 13: Author's Note

**Okay, Sorry my dear readers! No chapter today! Today I need your help! **

**The deal is, I'm in a bit of a writer's block... okay, a LOT of a writer's block!**

**I know how it's going to turn out with the actual Battle of the Five Armies and I've got big plans for that *cue evil grin and dramatic music* hehehe**

**But I'm at a loss for what to do in between that.**

**Please! If you have any opinions or ideas NOW IS THE TIME TO TELL ME!****I want to hear from some of my silent readers too!(That means you!)**

**I'll try to include as many of the suggestions as I can, as long as I feel it stays true to the story and what it's about!**

**And I'd like to do more with Tille and Ori too, but I have no ideas what so ever...**

**Please Let Me Borrow Your Idea Juice!**

**-The BugSlayer**


	14. Chapter 14: Now what?

**Hey yall! First, Thank you all so so so so so much for your suggestions and encouragement! Because of it, I was able to plow on! Second, I sorry to say that it might be a few weeks till my next post. I'm trying to win nanowrimo this year, and to do that I need completely focus on my other story. But I will be back! So enjoy this slightly longer chapter and please review!**

* * *

><p>The sight of all the gold was breathtaking. Adriana gazed down on it all in silence. A few of the dwarves walked amongst the coins and gems, never straying far. Adriana was vaguely aware of Bilbo on the floor behind her. The little hobbit was wringing his hands nervously. He had been ever since Smaug left. But he had not returned, and the dwarves quickly moved to think about other things. Thorin walked to stand next to his daughter on the raised platform.<p>

"We've wasted enough time." He said loudly, calling the attention of the other dwarves. "Now begins the search for the Arkenstone. Dwalin, organize everyone into sections. We'll work in rounds so everyone may rest at some point." Dwalin nodded.

"Father, it will take forever to search through all of this." Adriana spoke quietly as the other dwarves turned away.

"Yet search we must." Thorin said with a grimace. "I will find no rest until that jewel is safe in my position."

"Understandable." Adriana nodded. "But do not loose sight of our true goal." Thorin turned to her questioningly. "To reclaim our home. This dwarves did not risk their lives for some gem."

"It's not _some gem._" Thorin spat. "It is _the_ Arkenstone. The _sacred_ Arkenstone. My right to rule-"

"You are king under the mountain." Adriana cut in. "You need no gem to prove that." Thorin glared at her. "Look for it as you will, but remember, it is only a trinket." Her father did not answer her. Instead he turned on his heel and stalked away.

And so, the dwarves went to work on tirelessly shifting the pounds of gold. Moving the treasure from one room too another. After a few days only a small dent had been made, and there was still so much more to go.

"How can you do it?" Bilbo asked aloud one day. Dori turned to him in surprise.

"Do what?" the dwarf asked.

"Do _this_! Aren't any of you worried about the others?" the hobbit cried. "They could be _dead_ for all we know!" Silence answered the hobbit.

"We know." Ori said at last. Bilbo turned to the timid dwarf in surprise. His head was hanging and his sweater covered shoulders shook visibly. Bilbo started to speak but stopped as Ori rushed out of the large hall quickly. Dori gave the hobbit a sharp glare before rushing off after his brother.

It was quiet inside the vast mountain. The only sound to be heard was the sound of gold and jewels shifting slowly. The occasional comment from one dwarf to another. An order from Thorin to work faster. Bilbo couldn't take it. He took to shivering on the balcony overlooking the desolate land beneath the shadow of the mountain. Only birds could be seen, flitting around the bare charred trees. The hobbit's mop of curls slowly plastered against his head as rain began roaring down on him. He knew he should head inside. He was going to catch a cold out here. But the air in the mountain was too thick with the dwarf king's anxiety.

Movement caught the hobbit's eye. Bilbo peered through the falling rain. All that met his eyes were bare trees and ruins. His eyes must be playing tricks on him. No, wait! There on that ridge!

Bilbo jumped up and gazed through the haze. Six figures walked slowly towards the mountain, all were huddled together and thoroughly soaked. Bilbo could not help as a huge grin spread over his dripping face. In an instant, he was gone, racing down the large stone steps to the treasure hold below. Nori looked up in surprise as the hobbit's voice reached his ears.

"They're back! They're alive!" The hobbit burst into the room as all the dwarves looked up at him in shock. Bilbo stood there, panting. "Fili and the rest…" he grinned. "They made it!" The dwarves quickly rushed to the front gate, coins spilling onto the ground behind them. Thorin lead the dwarves out of the open front door to see six people coming up the path towards them. Bofur was the first one they could identify, his trademark hat drooping from the water. The cheery dwarf smiled broadly as he saw the others come out of Erebor. He adjusted his grip on Oin who was being supported on his side and waved to them. The dwarves grinned widely and ran to the rest of their company. But the stopped a few feet away and parted as Thorin walked through to stand before the six. The sound of rain pelted down on the whole company. Kili and Tille walked out from behind Bofur and Oin. Both were in health. Tired, hungry, and soaking wet, but alive.

At last, Thorin couldn't bear the silence. A huge grin spread onto his face and he pulled the two of them into a bone-crushing hug. Those who had accompanied the dwarven king to the mountain let out a sigh of relief. It had been the first time they had seen Thorin smile since they had first entered Erebor.

"You're alive." Thorin whispered in the two younger dwarves' ears. "Praise Mahal, you're alive." After another moment, Thorin released his hold and Tille and Kili stepped back grinning largely. Tille saw her father's eyes drift to something behind her and she quickly took the chance to sneak behind the line of dwarves. Ori's arms quickly wrapped around her as the two embraced each other tightly. Neither of them saw the other cry, and when they at last pulled away, each assumed it was just rain. After sharing another look, they both went back to the others to see Thorin erect, his smile gone.

Standing before him was Fili holding Glenn close to his side. In the woman's arms was a small bundle. It incased a tiny baby. Again there was silence. But this time it dragged on. Fili glared at Thorin challengingly. Glenn too looked at the dwarf king, trying to read his cold gaze. The king's eyes were only on one thing. The baby. Who, in turn, stared straight at Thorin, purple eyes open wide, ignoring the rain. The other dwarves simply watched, their breath held tight. Bilbo fidgeted uncomfortably. He wanted to speak, to say something, anything to break the silence. At last, Thorin's eyes left the child. The dwarf looked at Glenn, then fixed his eyes on Fili. The lion haired dwarf glared back, daring his uncle to say something.

Thorin's mouth opened. "I knew you would get everyone out alive." Fili blinked for a second, unsure how to respond. The tiniest smile slipped onto Thorin's face. His nephew broke into a huge grin as the older dwarf stepped forward and pulled Fili into a one armed hug. "Welcome home." Thorin whispered. The company cheered loudly in relief. Thorin, almost reluctantly, released Fili and turned to Glenn. "Fili is indeed lucky." He smiled. "May I?" Glenn smiled and handed the bundle of cloth to the dwarf king. Thorin took the babe with amazing gentleness and smiled down at the child.

"Boy or Girl?" Balin asked pleasantly as if they were not standing in the middle of a downpour.

"Girl." Fili answered proudly.

"A true blessing that is." Dwalin nodded quietly. Thorin looked up at Fili.

"She reminds me of your father." He said. Fili smiled sadly and glanced down at the baby.

Adriana spoke up. "Perhaps we could continue this inside?" she called over the rain. "Where it's _dry_?" Thorin nodded and the company headed into Erebor. Together.

A large fire was quickly started in the common room on the royal's floor. Blankets and towels that had survived the years were quickly handed out and everyone dried themselves off. The six who had returned were given a change of clothes.

I soon found myself in a large bedroom, drying off from a hot bath. It was amazing the things these dwarves could do. And how much of it was still working after years of abandonment. I guess dwarves build things to last. I wrapped a towel around me and walked over to the bed. An ornate, complicated looking dress lay spread out on it. I quickly slipped on the simple frock that went underneath and then turned my attentions to the dwarven dress. Adriana had claimed upon arriving that there were no dresses that had survived the dragon attack. Tille found a whole chest full in less than five minutes. Part of me wished Tille _hadn't_ found them though. Dwarven dresses were… unnecessarily complicated. I puzzled over the clothing for a good while, very aware that every moment I spent meant another moment that Balin had to look after Kalda for me.

A knock sounded on the door.

"Who is it?" I called, not turning from the dress.

"Just me." Fili's muffled voice sounded from the other side. "I was sent to see what was taking you so long."

"It's this bloody dress!" I huffed back, gesturing angrily at the thing. "Are all dwarven clothes supposed to be a such pain?" I heard Fili chuckle in reply. "Can you help me figure it out?" I pleaded. There was silence on the other side of the door.

"…What?" he said at last. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't worry, I'm decent." True enough, the frock alone would be _more_ than enough back home, though the neck line was a bit lower than I was used to. "Decent enough for a man I'm courting at least." I added.

"…Alright." Fili's voice replied. He sounded very unsure though. The door opened and Fili slipped in, closing the door behind him. He froze when he turned around, his gaze fixed on me.

"What?" I asked in mild annoyance. After a few more moments, Fili spoke.

"You're really thin." He said at last. My brow furrowed.

"Okayyyy?" I said, moving over to the dress on the bed. Fili looked up at my face.

"I guess, the first time I met you, you were already pregnant with Kalda." He laughed. "That feels really strange when you think about it." I chuckled too.

"Yeah. Magic is wacky stuff." I was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable under Fili's gaze.

"Are you sure you're getting enough to eat?" he asked at last.

"You know, I'm not really that thin…" I said.

Fili laughed. "For a dwarf, you're _very_ thin. Dwarf women are usually of a… stockier build."

"Adriana and Tille aren't stocky." I pointed out. Then I thought about it for a second. "Okay, maybe a little stocky… So, are you going to help me with this dress or not?" I asked, quickly changing the subject. Fili laughed and walked over to take a look at the apparel.

"Here, put your arms up." I did so and he dropped the dress over my head.

"That was surprisingly simple." I commented, adjusting the sleeves.

"You're puzzle solving skills are unimpressive." Fili grinned, turning to head back out. "Now let's go before Balin pampers Kalda too much."

"Just a moment!" I replied reaching for the strings on my back. "It's laced up in the back. I can't… tie it!" I struggled with it for a bit before looking to Fili again with pleading eyes. He swallowed for a moment, hesitating. At last, he sighed and came over. "Thank you!" I said, dropping my arms to my sides.

"You really aren't playing fair you know." Fili muttered as he came to stand behind me.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, glancing behind me. My breath hitched as I felt Fili's finger tips brush my back as he moved my hair over one shoulder. He quickly tied the lacing with ease. But he didn't move away. I felt my heart begin to speed up as his hands wrapped around my hips, pulling me against him. My spine shivered as his breath ghosted against my bare neck.

"I mean… for someone who's so concerned about staying pure till the wedding, you're certainly not making it easy for me." His deep voice rumbled in his chest as he whispered the words gently in my ear. His lips briefly brushed my neck, causing my head to tilt into his at the sensation. And he released me. I turned to see him striding haughtily out of the room, back to the others.

"Now who's not playing fair?" I shouted to his back. He laughed heartily in reply, not turning around as he disappeared into the hall. I balled my fists angrily and stomped off after him, pretending that I wasn't blushing madly. I'd get him back for that someday. I swear.

Bilbo gave me the briefing on what had been happening since Smaug was killed. It didn't sound good. But I glanced over at Thorin to see him, once again, cradling Kalda in his arms. Maybe his youngest daughter and nephews' return had driven the gold sickness from him.

If only we were so lucky.

Not even three days had passed when our peace was disturbed. Bard had arrived, and he was not alone.

"Thorin!" the man hailed. "I would have words with you!" The entire company crowded onto the balcony, Kalda and I moved to the back.

"Who goes?" Thorin shouted down at the large group of people standing before the now repaired gates.

"It is I, Bard!" the lake man declared. "The Master is dead. And the people of Laketown have asked me to lead them, seeing as I alone killed Smaug the terrible."

"They asked you to lead them?" Bilbo spoke up. "Tremendous! Marvelous, really! Couldn't happen to a nicer fellow!" Thorin's glare silenced him.

"Very well," the dwarf turned back to those below. "But what business have you here?"

"You promised the people of Laketown enough gold to rebuild Dale ten times over." Bard recalled. "I've come to hold you to that." Thorin's glare intensified.

"I made such a promise to the Master. He is dead." The dwarf snorted.

"Agreed." Bard nodded. "And I understand that. That is why I ask not what you offered. It is not secret that I wish to rebuild Dale to its former glory. However, that can be done in time." Thorin continued to glare. "I come to you not as an enemy or a debt collector, but as a beggar." The dwarven king seemed to pause for a moment. "Laketown is no more. Our home is gone. We have many injured and nowhere to go. Please, spare us but a small portion of your gold." It sounded reasonable enough, and I looked at Thorin, waiting for him to gladly comply. However, that was not to be the case.

"Tell me, Bard descendant of Girion," The dwarf king began. "Why do you come to me for help when you have the elves of Mirkwood amongst you?" Confusion flurried through the company as the men parted. I stared slack jawed. Walking through the men were over two dozen fully armed and armored Mirkwood elves. And at their head, Thranduil. The elven king stopped and looked up at Thorin haughtily.

"I am here, Thorin son of Thrain, to ensure that the people of Laketown get what they deserve." I wanted to punch Thranduil on the spot. Everything would have gone fine if he hadn't popped in and opened his big mouth!

"What they deserve?" Thorin asked, barely containing his rage. "They deserve nothing! Any gold given would be purely out of compassion and sympathy. For I _know_ what it's like to be _abandoned_." So much for containing his rage. "How DARE _you,_ of all people, come and preach to me about helping others!" I bit my lip hard.

"Without Bard, the Dragon would still be alive." Thranduil spoke calmly. "He cleaned up after your mess, it's only fair that he should receive some of the reward, if not all of it." _Oh boy._ I saw Bard pinch the bridge of his nose in frustration. Thorin shook with rage as he stared down on the elf king.

"Why are you really here?" the dwarf boomed at last. Thranduil raised an eyebrow in confusion. "You have not come out of your forest since the dragon came." Thorin continued. "You would not leave now out of _compassion_ for the people of Laketown. I know first hand that _elves_ are not capable of such a feeling!" a couple dwarves murmured in agreement. "What is it you're really after?" Thranduil gazed at Thorin for a long moment before opening his mouth.

"Long ago, you're Grandfather, Thror, promised me gems as pure as starlight. However, the dragon sickness had already settled over him and he refused to hand them into my possession. You were there. You remember." Thorin's eyes flickered for a moment, clearly recalling the event. "I ask that the gems be returned to me."

"Because you have been so _gracious_ to me and my company during our quest." Thorin spat. "If I remember correctly, you left us in your dungeon to _rot_!" Thranduil's jaw tightened.

"Enough!" Bard interrupted at last. "I care not for this petty quarrel between kings!" he looked between the two. "My people are suffering and need aid. Will you help us or no?" Thorin looked at Bard for a moment before turning away.

"I will aid no friends of elves." He spat at last. "Seek their help. You did not wish us to even come in the first place!"

"Thorin!" I shouted at last, pushing to the front of the company and staring at Thorin head on. "You can't turn him away. He helped us when we were down on our luck! Tille would be _dead_ now if it wasn't for him!" Fili's hand came to rest on my shoulder as he supported me.

"And when Glenn began to give birth, he could have turned us away like the Master and everyone else, but he _didn't_." Fili added. "He is an honorable man who was worried about his family. You cannot blame him for that!" Thorin regarded both of us angrily, but slowly, his face softened.

"Aye," he muttered quietly. "That I cannot do."

"Monster!" a shout from the crowd below, drew the attention of everyone. All turned to see an elf pointing a shaking hand at me… no, at Kalda. "Demon! Dragon-spawn!" Thranduil eyes widened as he saw the child's purple irises.

"Dragon child…" he hissed. "Oakenshield, if you care about all that you hold dear, you…

**Hey, why did you stop?**

**Yeah, it was just getting interesting!**

…The next bit… I don't like talking about it much. That's all.

The long story short is Lord Thranduil said some… not very nice things.

**He wanted to kill me. Didn't he. **

…Yes. Back then he did…

But Thorin would hear none of it. "Elven filth!" the dwarven king hissed as Fili quickly moved me away from the balcony, back inside the stonewalls of Erebor. "How dare you insult my kin that way. This is not your kingdom! And not a _single_ coin will leave these halls to be use by _you_!" Thorin turned quickly on his heel and left. The rest of the company followed behind him, all were fuming.

There would be no peaceable solution this time.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was that? I tried so hard to make Bard and Thorin not seem like complete jerks about the whole thing. And Thranduil... well, who knows what was running through his head.<strong>

**Anyway, please tell me what you thought! And if you have any suggestions for the future, let me know! I'll keep them in mind with the other lovely ideas you all have given me already! ^-^**


	15. Chapter 15: Under the Mountain

**Hey readers! It feels like it's been forever! First chapter this month! I'm almost finished my word goal for nanowrimo, so I thought I'd reward myself with this lovely chapter! (if lovely means dark sad and depressing anyway :\) **

**Ectobat: Thanks! I'm trying show Thorin's redeeming qualities as he approaches this dark hour.**

**Victor: I will admit, that I have thought about making another story. Kind of a sequel to this story. Staring one little purple eyed child. But I don't know if I'll go through with it or not. Do you think I should?**

**Thank you all for your support! It's so heartwarming in this fast approaching winter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>My breath came in strange bursts as I held Kalda close to me. The room I had been assigned sat around me, feeling foreign and unfamiliar. What had happened? Somehow, Kalda had stopped any chance for peace. My daughter had created such a rift by simply living. Why? I couldn't make heads or tails of it. I wished strongly that Gandalf were here. He'd know something about it surely. But there was no wizard, no guidance for me. Tears silent streamed down my face as my body shook as I attempted to contain the heaving sobs that tried to burst through my lips. A tiny had stretched up and patted my cheek. I looked down into Kalda's purple eyes, tears brimming there. Quietly, she began to wail, feeling my pain. I couldn't hold it back anymore. The sobs escaped as I sat pathetically in the far corner of the room. I felt so lost.<p>

"Glenn?" I heard a voice wander through the hall outside. I tried to stop crying. I didn't want to worry Fili. But the tears wouldn't stop. I cursed myself silently. _Stop being such a crybaby you idiot!_ It didn't help. I could only sob more as Fili walked into the room, looking around for me. When he spotted Kalda and I crying in the corner, he rushed over immediately. "Hey," He crouched down next to me as I started crying even harder. "Hey! What's wrong?" He asked worriedly, pulling me into him. I let myself fall into his chest and tried again to stop the tears. _Stupid. Stupid! Getting him so worried._ "Glenn…" He stroked my hair soothingly. "What's wrong?"

"What do I do Fili?" I asked through heaves. "I can't leave you, but if I stay then Thorin… The others… There will never be peace!" Fili released me and pulled back, his eyes wide.

"No, don't even _think_ about leaving!" He searched my eyes, a look of pure fright in them. "You can't… Please…"

"But what else can I do?" I looked back at him, a new sadness welling up in me. "Kalda… What's wrong with her?" The babe sniffled in my arms, as if she felt guilty.

"There's nothing wrong with her." Fili shook his head firmly. "Once Gandalf comes, we'll figure out what happened, but there is nothing _wrong_ with her." He said forcefully. "And don't think for a _instant_ that you leaving will solve anything!" The blonde haired dwarf pulled me back into his embrace. "Don't leave me." He murmured into my hair.

"I won't." I shook my head. "I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking… I'm just… scared." I finished pathetically.

"I know." He nodded. "But we'll get through this. I promise."

"Sorry to interrupt." Adriana's voice came from the open doorway. Fili and I looked over at her. "Father's holding a council, Fili. He sent me to get you."

"Right." Fili nodded grimly. He glanced back down at me and sighed sadly. "It'll be quick, I promise." He kissed the top of my head gently before getting up and following Adriana out. I watched them leave and turned down to look at Kalda.

"Everyone's working so hard for us." I frowned as the wispy haired girl blinked back at me. "Well, let's go see if we can help with anything."

And that's exactly what I did. Creating a kind of backpack thing for Kalda out of an old blanket, I secured her to my back and headed down to the others. Determination set in my face. I wasn't going to hide out when everyone else was working tirelessly. Bofur seemed surprised, however, when I asked to help with whatever they were doing.

"Are you sure lass?" He frowned. "You should still be resting. You just gave birth a few days ago!"

"I'm plenty rested." I nodded, though my slightly puffy eyes said otherwise. Curse these hormones.

"If you say so." The hat-wearing dwarf gave me a doubtful look. "But don't blame me if Fili gets angry."

"He doesn't scare me." I smiled slightly. Bofur laughed.

"Alright lass. Here," he led me to a large box next to the slowly diminishing treasury. "Start putting stuff in here, and if you find a huge white sparkly gem, tell somebody."

"The Arkenstone?" I guessed.

"Exactly." Bofur nodded. "Once you fill up the box, just leave it and someone will take it over to the other room."

"This is going to be an impossible task." I told him, looking at the huge mounds of treasure stretching into the darkness.

"Thorin needs the Arkenstone, so we're going to find it." Bofur shrugged walking off. "Take a break whenever you need one!" he called over his shoulder. I nodded back and turned towards the wall of gold in front of me. "Would it kill Thorin to give some of this away?" I said quietly. Kalda gurgled happily behind me. I couldn't help but laugh.

But my laughter quickly died away as I loaded box after box of treasure. Bombur and Dori picking them up once full. The work was not hard, just mindless. And my arms ached after not too long, moving coin after coin. I ended up using on of the huge golden plates as a shovel. Though it made the work quicker, it still seemed like it would never end. And it didn't. It felt like I was down there for hours, maybe days. I had no clue what time it was. There was no way to tell down here. What I wouldn't kill for a watch right now. Or even a window. There was just gold and stone.

I fell into a rhythm with the sounds of shifting coins. Scooping coins onto the plate, moving over to the box as more coins fell into the place I had just moved from, the shower of coins falling into the box. Scooping, moving, dropping, and back. Scooping, moving, dropping, and back.

Bofur continued to praise me on my good work, often suggesting that I take a break as he shoveled gold next to me. But I couldn't seem to make a dent in the huge see of coins. And I was determined to keep at it until I could see a difference. But it didn't change. More coins just fell into place. As soon as one coin was moved, four more would fall where it had been, filling the gap. It was endless. And all that effort for what? Some gem?

The worst part was knowing that once we had found the gem, all the treasure we had moved would have to be hauled back again. There must be a better way. But Thorin wanted the Arkenstone. And the king under the mountain would get what he wanted.

"Does Fili know you're down here?" Tille asked in an amused tone from next to me. I jumped slightly in surprise and turned to her.

"Don't sneak up on me like that! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" I sighed; shaking my head is disapproval as Tille grinned at me.

"I've been practicing moving quietly." She informed me, glancing around at the gold surrounding her. "Bilbo just popped out of nowhere behind me one day, I almost chopped his head off, but the point is, it seems like a really useful skill."

"Maybe if you like almost getting beheaded every other minute." I grumbled, turning back to the gold.

"So _does_ Fili know?" the she dwarf pressed again.

"I don't see why that matters?" I told her calmly, though I could feel my jaw clenching slightly.

"Well…" Tille nodded. "_He's_ not going to be happy."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" I snapped at last, turning to her wide eyed and exasperated. "It's not like I have to hide away all the time!" Tille watched me for a second before shrugging.

"Yeah, but-"

"But _nothing_." I hissed. "All I'm doing is a bit of honest work. I don't see the harm in that." Tille gave me a look. I sighed. "Don't you have a meeting you're supposed to be at?" I asked tiredly.

"No." She snorted. "Kili and I don't go to meetings like that. We're too _young_." She made little air quotes. I stared at her.

"Why… did you do that?" I asked in confusion.

"Do what?" She asked, equally confused.

"That thing, with your hands." I pointed.

"Oh, I don't know." She shrugged. "I just saw you doing it when you were talking with Bilbo one time… I thought it looked fun."

"Oh…" I replied, blinking slightly in confusion.

"Hey, what's going on? You're spacing out." Tille asked, waving her hand in front of my face.

"What?" I looked up in surprise. "Sorry, I just felt… like something was pulling me…" I frowned. That didn't make any sense.

"Yes." Another voice said from the other side of the gold free opening. "That was me saying that you need rest." I glanced up in annoyance to see Fili standing agitatedly, his arms crossed over his chest. Annoyance was clear in his face.

"Well excuse me for wanting to do something other than sit around all day!" I replied hotly.

"Catch." He said flatly, tossing a heavy iron cup too me, jewels in crusted around it. I put my arm up to catch in, wincing as my tired muscles strained in protest. My fingers closed around the goblet, almost lacking the strength to hold it. My arm hung weighted at my side. "Toss it back." Fili continued, masking his anger behind his level tone. I narrowed my eyes.

"No." I replied, letting the goblet drop to the ground with a heavy thud. I knew what he was trying to do, and I wasn't going to play along.

"Glenn. You're pushing yourself to the point of exhaustion." Fili growled slightly.

"I am not." I responded curtly.

"You are." He insisted, closing the distance between us in a few short steps.

"Fili! I'm not an invalid! I'm not even hurt! Stop acting like I am!" I snapped back, turning to him, eyes flaming. His brow creased slightly in hurt.

"Oi!" Bofur called to us. "You have to be married before you can start squabbling in public like that!" We both glared at him, but his point was clear enough. Take it elsewhere. Not even glancing at me, Fili grabbed my wrist and started tugging me firmly out of the room and back up stone steps to my room.

"Fili, let go of me." I growled threateningly.

"No." He spat back, similarly to how I had talked to him just a few seconds ago.

"I mean it." I hissed. "Or so help me, I _will_ push you down these steps." He ignored me "Let me go Fili!"

"No!" He barked back. "You are feeling guilty and you're pushing yourself over the edge." I closed my mouth angrily. He was right of course. "So if you aren't going to look after yourself, than I have to for you." He opened the door to my room and pulled me in, slamming the door behind him. Finally free of his grasp, I stumbled a bit into the room and turned back to face him, flames burning in my eyes. Or they would have been if that were possible.

"What if I don't need help?" I asked angrily. "Have you ever considered that I might be able to take care of _myself_?" He flashed me a warning glare with his eyes, but I ignored it stubbornly. "Do you really want me to just sit around and do nothing?" I hissed.

"Put Kalda down." Fili instructed, reminding me that the infant was still strapped to my back.

"Why?" I shot back, taking a step back.

"Scared?" He smirked at me. The smile didn't reach his eyes though, and I felt a shiver run down my spine.

"No." I said, slowly taking Kalda off my back and setting her in the crib in the room. I felt myself start to tremble as I walked over to stand in front of Fili defiantly. He wasn't acting like himself. His eyes glinting dangerously, this not-Fili stepped in front of me, grabbing my wrists tightly and holding them to the sides slightly. "Fili let me go." I warned him again, a lump forming in my throat.

"Make me." He spat back. I tried to wrench my arms away, but my muscles were too sore. I could feel the weight of every coin and treasure I had moved. My arms felt like led as I tried pull away. I stepped backwards, but Fili closed the gap again, simply stepping forwards, holding me in a cold gaze.

"Let me go Fili!" I shouted, stepping backwards again. My legs tripped over something and I found myself lying flat on my back on the bed, Fili pinning me down.

"Make me." He repeated again. He watched as I struggled and strained against him. Nothing I did could free myself from him. Tears were welling in my eyes as I finally gave up. I stared up at Fili helplessly, his cold expression faltered. I couldn't help but sigh in relief as he released me and took a few steps away. I managed to sit up, panting tiredly as I watched him. My expression must have shown the hurt I was feeling because he looked away when our eyes met. "If I was an orc, you'd be dead." He said, staring at the floor. "You shouldn't ever push yourself to the point were you can't defend yourself." I felt the blood drain from my face.

"But we're in Erebor." I said, my voice cracking slightly. "There are no orcs here." Fili only glanced up at me briefly, before walking over to the crib and picking Kalda up into his arms. "Fili?" I asked questioningly. "There's something bothering you." It was not a question. There was a brief silence in the room as Kalda looked between Fili and I.

"Thorin said there is likely to be a war." His words felt heavy as they entered the air. "He has sent a raven to the Iron Hills, asking Dain for troops. He means to defend this mountain even if it costs him his life."

"Protect it from who?" I asked desperately. "There's no one to protect it from, is there?"

"King Thranduil…" Fili frowned. "Never mind." He turned away again.

"Fili." I stood, walking over to him. "Tell me what it is. Don't hide this from me." I slid one hand onto his check, turning his face towards me. His clear blue eyes staring into mine.

"King Thranduil said if we do not hand over the gold and… and Kalda… than he shall take them by force." My body felt hollow. I stared at Fili, waiting for him to start laughing about it, to tell me it was some sort of twisted sick joke he and Kili had cooked up. He just stared back into my own eyes.

"But…" was all I could squeak out.

"Thorin would hear none of it." Fili continued. "The elves of Mirkwood and the men of Laketown will be arriving tomorrow for Thorin's answer. They'll be sorely disappointed."

"But a war." I looked up at him. "There are only seventeen of us."

"Dain's army is marching as we speak." Fili reassured me.

"They won't get here in time." I shook my head.

"No…" Fili agreed. "But we're barricading the gates. We'll hold out as long as we can." I frowned and pulled me into his arms again. "As long as we must."

* * *

><p><strong>:'O Why is it so sad? Why why why?<strong>

**Anyway, please review with comments/suggestions/what-you-ate-for-breakfast-this-morning, Anything! I 3 hearing from you all!**


	16. Chapter 16: Betrayal

**Okay! Glenn takes more of a back seat in this chapter, but it's a necessary bit of plot development.**

**Please Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Tille crept quietly into the library, smiling to herself as her boots moved almost soundlessly over the stone floor. This was by far the most useful skill she had ever applied herself to learning. <em>The art of moving around unheard<em>. Tille grinned as she spotted the back of her target's head. The young dwarf crept forward standing directly behind her victim. The unsuspecting fool buried deep in the pages of a dusty old tome. It was all too easy.

Tille grabbed the dwarf from behind, bending her head around to give a long kiss on the mouth. At last, she finally released her grip, laughing merrily.

"Wha… T-Tille?" Ori stammered in shock, trying to regain his breath. The dwarven princess cackled as she swung on to the couch next to the young scholar.

"You should have seen your face!" Tille grinned. "It was priceless!" Ori glared at her, though a slight pink rose to his cheeks. "Anyway, what are you doing?" Tille changed the subject, snuggling close to the scholar and looking at the book in his hands.

"Reading." Ori rolled his eyes.

"Reading? Ori, you're supposed to be taking a break." Tille looked at him.

"This _is_ a break!" Ori protested. "I'd much rather be up here reading than lugging endless amounts of gold around!" Tille gave him a sly look.

"I know something more fun than both of those things." She smirked.

"Tille…" the scholar started, but the she dwarf's lips silenced him. At last they both pulled away breathless.

"I was so worried about you." Tille admitted at last, gripping Ori just a little bit tighter.

"I thought you were dead for sure." Ori agreed, running a hand through the she dwarf's light brown locks. Tille shook her head slightly.

"Never." She smiled back and leaned forward again, pushing Ori further onto the couch.

"There must be something." Thorin frowned as he walked through the stone halls, Balin and Dwalin on either side of him.

"There's nothing lad." Balin shook his head. "Whatever happened to little Kalda, there's no record of anything like it."

"Have you checked all the records?" Thorin pressed anxiously.

"Well, no." Balin admitted. "But we're searching. The search for…" the old dwarf trailed off as all three stopped at the entrance to the library.

"What in Durin's name…" Dwalin's gruff voice broke the silence. Two young dwarfs sprang apart from each other; turning to see a pair of blue, hate filled eyes staring at them.

"Papa…" Tille breathed in horror. Thorin did not reply, but strode over, grabbed Ori by the cuff and hoisted him up in the air.

"Thorin!" Balin shouted as he and Dwalin hurried to stop him.

"You _dare_ to-"

"Papa, stop!" Tille shouted, yanking one of her father's arms away from the wheezing scholar.

"Thorin put the lad down!" Balin yelled again. The dwarven king ignored both of them. At last Dwalin pulled Ori from the raging dwarf's grasp. Ori was dropped roughly on the ground as Dwalin rushed to restrain his king. Tille rushed to stand in between Ori and her raging father.

"You dare to put your hands on her!" Thorin thundered, trying to throw Balin and Dwalin off. Tille gritted her teeth and stomped forward. A loud slap sounded through the halls and the library fell silent. In a long, horrible moment, Thorin turned his head towards his daughter, eyes blazing.

"Father, enough!" Tille hissed, unfazed by the look of rage. "You are acting like a madman!" Thorin drew a deep breath, straightened, and yanked his arms free form Dwalin's grasp.

"What is the meaning of this?" he glowered, not even looking at Ori as the young scholar scrambled to his feet. Tille stiffened and grabbed Ori's hand tightly.

"I've found my One." She said proudly, though her face was grim. "The man you just assaulted." A deep growl sounded from Thorin's throat.

"So this is how you respond?" the dwarven king glared. "Sneaking about behind my back? How could I be so blind?" He kicked over the chair next to him. Dwalin moved to restrain him again, but did not. "I would have _thought_ that my own _daughter_ would have the decency to be in a _proper_ courtship before doing such unlawful things."

"Thorin…" Balin began, but was cut off.

"Why did you hide this from me!?" Thorin bellowed.

"Because I knew you would act this way!" Tille shouted back, unflinching. Thorin grew still, a look of hurt over his face as his daughter continued. "I knew you wouldn't care a bit about what _I_ felt!" Tille stepped back again, one of Ori's arms holding her by the waist. "I love him." A long silence filled the large room. At last, Thorin turned away, his head hanging pitifully. The defeated dwarf lord walked slowly out of the library in silence. But the moment could not be left alone.

"The men of Laketown are back!" Kili shouted, bursting into the doorway. "Bard wishes to speak with you." Wearily, Thorin trudged slowly up to the balcony, the rest of the company following behind him.

Bard sat upon a horse below them, his troops following behind.

"Hail Thorin!" the bargeman shouted up to the wall. "Are you still of the same mind?"

Thorin sighed tiredly. "My mind does not change with the rising and setting of a few suns. I shall hand over neither my gold nor my kin. Did you come to ask me idle questions?"

"I come on behalf of myself and my people, not Thranduil's wishes." Bard said. "I ask for only a portion of the treasure to rebuild Dale. That is all. Is there nothing for which you would yield any of your gold?"

"Nothing that you or your friends have to offer." Thorin growled.

"What of the Arkenstone?" Bard asked.

"What of it?" the dwarven king growled. The company watched in confusion as Bard opened a casket and held aloft a large white jewel. It shone with it's own light, brighter than the morning sun that shone upon it. Thorin was unable to move, to think, to breath. The Arkenstone. _His_ Arkenstone. How did it come to these people? After the longest silence, a gravelly voice spoke again, the dwarf trembling with rage. "That stone was me grandfather's, and is mine." He looked at Bard with hateful glares. "I will not pay for what is my own." He swallowed and tried to regain his composure. "But how… came you by the heirloom of _my_ house?" though he continued. "If there is a need to ask such a question of thieves."

"We are not thieves!" Bard held his chin high in pride. "Your own we will give back in return for our own."

"How came you by it?" Thorin shouted, his rage reaching it's highest.

"I gave it to them!" A voice cried at last. All heads turned to see Bilbo standing boldly behind them on the balcony.

"You…" Thorin's voice breathed. "YOU!" The dwarf lord rushed forward and grabbed the hobbit tightly around the throat. "You miserable hobbit! You undersized burglar!" Bilbo's head bobbled, as he was shook violently. "By the beard of Durin! If Gandalf was here… Curse him for his choice of you! May his beard wither! Why do you all betray me?" He threw the hobbit roughly on the ground and looked at the company with wild eyes. "I trusted you all!" He whirled back around on the hobbit. "As for you! I will throw you to the rocks!" He approached the frazzled hobbit again, lifting him off the ground.

"Stay! Your wish is granted!" a voice called out. Everyone looked in surprise to see the man holding the casket throw back his hood, revealing a gray old man. "Here is Gandalf! And none too soon it seems." He said, coming forward. "If you don't like my burglar, please don't damage him. Put him down, and listen first to what he has to say."

"You betray me as well!" Thorin glared as the wizard, tossing Bilbo again to the ground. "Are you all in league against me?" He stepped away, his face showing the brokenness of his heart. "Never again will I have dealings with any wizard or his friends. What have you to say, you descendant of rats?" The dwarf hissed at Bilbo. The hobbit stood shakily, and fumbled a bit, looking for the right words.

"Well, this is all rather uncomfortable." He huffed. Glenn could not help but wonder at his resistance to almost getting murdered. "You may remember saying that I might choose my own fourteenth share?" Thorin just glared at him. "Perhaps, I took it to literally. I have been told that dwarves are sometimes politer in word that in deed." The company grumbled angrily as Bilbo realized his own words. "It happened though! All the same… Back when you thought I would be of some service to you." Bilbo frowned. "Is this all the service of you and your family that I was promised, Thorin? Think of it that I have disposed of my share as I wished, and let it go at that!" There was a silence that followed, as Bilbo stood alone on the balcony.

"I will." Thorin growled at last. "And I will let you go at that. May we never meet again!" With that, he turned to speak to Bard over the wall. "I am betrayed." He said quietly, so that those below could barely hear. "It was rightly guessed that I could not forbear to redeem the Arkenstone. For it, I will give one-fourteenth share of the hoard in silver and gold, setting aside the gems. But that shall be accounted as the promised share for this _traitor_." He spared a hate filled glance back and Bilbo "And with that reward, he shall depart. You may divide it, as you will. He will get little enough, no doubt. Take him, if you wish him to live. He is no longer welcome here." He turned to Bilbo. "Get down now with your _friends_." Thorin spat. "Or I will throw you down myself."

"What about the gold and silver?" Bilbo pressed, not cowering in the slightest.

"That will follow after. As arranged." Thorin hissed. "Now Leave!"

"Until then, we keep the stone." Bard called from below. Gandalf's voice followed.

"You are not making a very splendid figure as King Under the Mountain, Thorin." The wizard sighed.

"Can you blame me?" Thorin asked back as Bilbo rushed from the balcony to join the ranks of men. "My company, my _kin_," he glared at Tille. "…Have betrayed me. I am not who they would choose to rule." His voice dropped at the end, before he turned to escape into the mountain once again.

"We will give you until tomorrow." Bard called after him. "At noon we will return, and see if you have brought from the hoard the portion that is to be set against the stone. If that is done without deceit, then we will depart, and the elf-host will go back to the forest. In the mean time, farewell!" He was met with silence as Thorin disappeared deep into the stone.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I guess everyone hates me for not updating in so long, cause I only got one review on the last chapter. Thank you for that Ec1aire!<strong>

**Please review! Things are about to go a bit dark after the next chapter as the Cloud Burst approaches!**


	17. Chapter 17: The Gathering of Clouds

**I apologize in advance for the length of this chapter. A lot needing to happen before this battle gets underway! Beware of possible feels.**

* * *

><p>Thorin knelt on the hard stone floor. He was completely still and his head hung low, hair blocking his face from view. The room that surrounded him was destroyed. Ruined by the only person left among the broken chairs and overturned tables. It had been hours, maybe days, kneeling in silence, thoughts tormenting him in the absence of anything. What did it matter?<p>

Another dwarf entered the room. The daughter of the fore mentioned. And it showed. Raven hair and a hard jaw framed her face, a pair of steely blue eyes inset in it.

"Get up." Her brash voice broke through the hush. For father did not stir.

"Why should I?" came a gravely voice at last.

"Because you are pathetic." Adriana hissed. "This is not how a king should act."

"But I am no king." Thorin replied, his voice sore from yelling previously. "The Arkenstone is lost. The Kings jewel… Make Bard your king."

"Get up." The she dwarf repeated.

"Why?" he asked again.

"Because you are stronger. You do not need some trinket to be king."

"You do not know of what you speak." Adriana gritted her teeth. The younger dwarf strode forward and grabbed the cuff of Thorin's shirt, lifting his knees off the ground.

"Get up." Adriana repeated. Thorin looked straight into her eyes.

"Why should I?" He growled.

"Because Gandalf has called a council of the kings. He has requested your presence."

"Send Fili instead. None of you want me as their king." The dwarf dropped his gaze again. Adriana swallowed angrily. _Always Fili._

"You're right." She let Thorin fall back to the ground. "No one wants you as their king. They want Thorin Oakenshield to be king. Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King Under that Mountain." The dwarf before her raised his head, eyes widening slightly. "This man before me is not he. This cannot be my father." The dwarf's brow furrowed.

"Am I not?" he asked.

"No." Adriana stepped back. "My father was a strong man. He cared for his people and his kin over any treasure on this earth. He was willing to sacrifice everything for justice and love. He left his people in search of a better age, a better age for _them_. What happened to that man? Where on this abysmal quest did we loose him? What can we do to find that man again?" She turned away. Silence once again flooded into the room. Adriana spoke just once more. "Gandalf's council will be held within the hour at Ravenhill. I expect you to be there." And she left.

"How did it go?" Fili's anxious voice sounded as Adriana rounded the corner.

"He is lost." The she dwarf shook her head, her words echoing hollowly in the stone corridor. Fili frowned and walked with his cousin into the room where the company was waiting.

"Did you tell him that the dwarves from the Iron Hills had arrived?" Fili asked; trying to process what had just happened.

"It wouldn't have mattered Fili." Adriana stopped turning to the other dwarf. "Thorin is _gone_. We're on our own." She turned away again and continued walking. Fili looked after her a moment before following. At last the two came through a door, shutting it behind them. They turned to see the faces of the company, except Bilbo of course. Lord Dain was also present. Every face was a mixture of fear, anger, and unease.

"Well?" Bofur asked at last. Adriana looked at the miner, then at Fili for a moment before taking a deep breath and speaking.

"Dain and Fili will accompany me too the council." The she dwarf said. The company murmured amongst each other. "Hopefully there will be a peaceable solution to this that does not rid us of all our treasure or our lives." Fili and Dain nodded in agreement. The company fell silent, all looking at Adriana expectantly. "Do you have something to say?"

"What about Thorin?" Kili voiced. The she dwarf's face became hard.

"He died with the drake." Silence followed again. At last, the company nodded in defeat. Adriana turned to Dain and Fili. "We should head out now."

Adriana led the army from the IronHills to Ravenhill, Fili and Dain right behind her. The elven and men armies were already there. Adriana looked up the slope. Her gut tightened nervously, knowing that Gandalf and Bard and Thranduil were all up there, and that the lives of thousands might rest on her shoulders. A large hand came to rest on her head. Adriana looked in surprise to see Dwalin standing behind her, Balin next to him. In fact, the entire company was there. The she dwarf gave a questioning look, but Balin just smiled.

"We're with you lass." The old dwarf nodded. Adriana gave a sharp nod in reply and turned forward again.

Bard and Thranduil were already seated when the three dwarves entered. Glenn followed behind cautiously with Kalda in her arms. Bard seemed mildly surprised at the dwarves, obviously expecting to see Thorin, but that was clearly not the case. Thranduil shared the former bargeman's surprise, but it was quickly forgotten as his eyes came to rest upon the tiny babe. He stood, intending to do something, but Gandalf entering from the wings caused him to sit down again slowly. Adriana took the seat left for Thorin, as Fili and Dain came to stand on either side of her. Gandalf walked over to Glenn.

"Thank you for coming, my dear." He smiled, casting a trouble glance down at Kalda. Glenn smiled back timidly and took the seat that had been pulled out for her, setting the babe on her lap in front of her. No one missed Thranduil's long stare before turning back to Gandalf.

"If everyone is present, I suggest we begin." Adriana spoke up tensely. Gandalf accepted this as an answer to the obvious question and began.

"I have been aware of the current struggle after the Dragon was slain." The wizard stated. "However, we must put those matters aside." The table sat in disbelief. This council wasn't about the struggle? "There is an army of orcs marching towards Erebor and Dale. Hundreds of thousands of orcs and wargs are on route as we speak. They will destroy everything in their path."

"What of it?" Thranduil tilted his head slowly. "They will not come through Mirkwood."

"They will be going straight through Dale." Gandalf raised his voice.

"No…" Bard murmured.

"Dale is a ruin." Thranduil dismissed. "The men of Laketown can be relocated."

"We have woman and children," Bard turned angrily. "And many injured from the dragon's attack. They would not make the journey to Mirkwood."

"There would be no place for them at Mirkwood." The elf king replied emotionlessly. "There is no room for them."

"You're missing the point lads." Dain growled. "The orcs are coming for Erebor. If they get a hold of it, there will be no stopping them."

"We'll hold out." Adriana grumbled quietly. "Barricade the doors. They shall not breech Erebor."

"They have trolls in their ranks." Gandalf sighed. "Not even the strongest dwarven doors could hold them out forever."

"But long enough." The she dwarf set her jaw firmly.

"You would condemn my people to death?" Bard asked Thranduil, shocked at the words of his former ally.

"I have many strong warriors," Dain looked at Adriana. "But they cannot stand an army of such scale."

"What else can we do?" Fili frowned.

"If they were to come to Mirkwood, they would be eaten by spiders or go mad." The elf said plainly. "Besides, you yourself said the injured would not make the journey."

"Then were will my people go? If we stay in Dale we will be slaughtered like cattle."

"I cannot help you." Thranduil shook his head. "Even an army of elves is no match for such a legion."

"But my people will die." Bard yelled, slamming the table. "Where can they go to be safe?"

"Erebor." The table and its occupants froze as the word sounded through the clearing. Gradually, eyes turned to the entrance. Adriana felt her mind stop. When the voice came from behind her, she thought she had imagined it. But the reaction of the others told her otherwise. Slowly, she rose from the chair and turned around. Standing in the entrance, shoulders back and chin held high, was her father. He was dawned in the royal armor of his father and grandfather before him, the crown of Erebor upon his head. Thorin took a step further into the room, his presence full of majesty. "Bring your injured and young to Erebor. And together," he glanced at Thranduil. "With all _three_ armies. We can defend our home." No one spoke as Adriana stepped aside and Thorin took his place at the table, giving his daughter a small nod of thanks. But she knew it was more than that. Fili moved over to stand by Glenn, leaving Adriana to take his place. At last, Thranduil spoke up.

"Why should I risk the lives of my people in an alliance with someone who harbors_ that_." He glared pointedly at Kalda. Gandalf huffed in annoyance.

"Put that aside Thranduil. It is a separate matter altogether that we will deal with afterwards." The wizard shook his head.

"As for your concerns," Thorin spoke. "Do not think that this does not effect you. If Erebor does fall, were do you think the orcs will head next? They will not be satisfied with their victory. They never are. Mirkwood will have no chance against them alone." Thranduil let out a long, agitated sigh. "We must unite our armies. Together, we can stop this threat once and for all."

"You speak of cooperation." Bard spoke. "But I have not seen such willingness in previous attempts for reason." Thorin nodded.

"This is true." The dwarf king agreed. Dain watched him with an almost astonished expression. "I have much to answer for once this is over. My judgment was clouded by the gold sickness. And I apologize for the hardships that it has cause your people. Once the threat is removed, I will more than willingly give a fourteenth of the treasure to help rebuild Dale in its former glory." Bard nodded as Thorin turned to Thranduil. "And though I hold no love for you or your people," the dwarf said. "I remember that day when my grandfather went back on a deal. And once they are found, the Emeralds of Girion will be returned to you."

"Very well." Thranduil said.

"Then are we agreed?" Bard asked, a small smile slipping over his features. "We shall face this foe together?"

"If this is to end in fire…" Thorin nodded. "Then we shall all burn together." Adriana smiled very slightly, remembering the same words said before they faced the dragon. Her father had returned to them. The King Under the Mountain had returned.

I looked around happily. Even though it was grim news that the army of orcs was marching on the mountain, at least we would not be spilling the blood of those who should be our allies.

"Now for the other matter at hand." Gandalf spoke up. The smiles of those present disappeared immediately. I could feel Fili's hand squeeze my shoulder reassuringly as Gandalf turned to us. "What happened?" the wizard asked. And we told him. The entire time, I was aware of Thranduil glaring at Kalda, unblinking.

"Gandalf…" I heard myself ask. "What happened? Why did it happen?" All the questions that had plagued my mind started to come out in a rush, until the wizard held his hand up to stop me.

"Though I am afraid I do not know all the answers, I do know this." Gandalf said. "You have nothing to worry about. This my dear, is why you are sitting here as you are. The child will no doubt have a crucial role to play in her future, enough to explain your circumstance."

"That child is a _drake_." Thranduil hissed. "We should kill it while we have the chance." The _entire_ room stood angrily, all directed at the still sitting Thranduil. And I thought _I_ was mad! The others put me to shame. Especially Thorin and Fili. Heated shouts filled the air until at last Gandalf intervened.

"ENOUGH!" He bellowed. The table fell silent. The wizard straightened again, huffing slightly. "We have nothing to fear from the child unless she falls into the wrong hands. Which we will never let happen." He said, as though it was obvious. Which, of course, it was. "The Valar themselves have gone through drastic measures to bring about this child's existence. I'm not even sure you _could_ kill her now, even if you tried!" I squirmed slightly, not anxious to test that theory.

"Gandalf," Thranduil looked at him angrily. "This child has the power of a dragon and the heart of a dwarf. Do you really think any of us are safe with it around?"

"No, I do not." Gandalf replied immediately. "But this child is destined to be, and we are not to decide its fate." And he left it at that. Thorin broke the silence.

"If we have come to a decision, than I suggest we should begin preparations." He glanced over at Gandalf.

"Less than four days." The wizard nodded.

"Then let us waste no more time!" Bard said, getting up and leading the procession out. I stood to follow, but Gandalf held me back a moment.

"You are at the beginning of a long hard journey." He told me, looking straight into my eyes. "It will not be easy and there will be many hardships. But I believe you are strong enough to succeed." I smiled weakly.

"I hope so." And I turned to see Fili waiting for me by the entrance. And together, we left Ravenhill.

"You will marry me once all of this is over, won't you?" I looked up in surprise at the words. Fili sat calmly on a stool, running his whetstone over on of his many blades. I sat across from him, ripping apart old cloths to be washed and used as bandages.

"Wow, really romantic there Fili." I smirked, rolling my eyes. Fili laughed loudly.

"It's the only way I could say it," he admitted, grinning at me. "Otherwise I'd get too nervous and wouldn't be able to speak."

"Sure." I scoffed, ripping another piece of cloth.

"Is that a yes then?" the blonde dwarf inquired anxiously.

"Of course it's a yes." I grinned back. A huge smile broke onto his face.

"I'd kiss you, but that would involve impaling myself on my own sword." He nodded to one of his twin blades that he was sharpening.

"Yeah, that would be real clever." I smirked again. "Hey would you marry me? Yes? Awesome! Oh, never mind, I'm dying."

"Don't start joking about it yet." Fili scolded me lightly. "That's still a possibility you know. There _is_ a war tomorrow."

"One that we're all going to come out of alive." I glared at him, daring the dwarf to say otherwise. He just sighed. "We have to." I said quietly. Fili watched me for a moment.

"You will be staying in Erebor." He said. "You've had no training in how to fight. It would be sending you to your death." I remained silent for a few moments.

"I know." I whispered at last. "That doesn't mean I have to like it though." Fili nodded.

"But there's no other option to even _possibly_ consider." He sighed.

"Yeah, but to spend all of tomorrow knowing that you're out there fighting for your life… it's not going to be easy." Fili scoffed.

"This will take a lot longer than just a day you know."

I frowned. "How long then?"

"Who knows?" Fili shrugged. "But if there are as many orcs as Gandalf said, we'll be lucky if it's over in a week."

"You can't possibly expect me to wait around for a week while people are dying just outside?" I looked at him incredulously. "I should at least go and help at the infirmary."

"It's too close to the battle." Fili shook his head. "Too dangerous."

"But, I'd do some good there! I might be able to save someone!" I argued. "If I could save even one person, it would be worth the risk."

"And I could lose you." Fili looked up. "I won't let that happen."

"We're at war Fili." I replied. "We can't be selfish that way." Fili frowned.

"But what about Kalda?"

"There are others who will still remain inside Erebor." I shrugged. "I can find someone to look after her." Fili frowned even more.

"I'll never talk you out of this, will I?" He asked at last, sighing in resignation.

"No." I smirked back at him.

He snorted. "Great."

"Don't worry, I'll be with Tilda and Sigrid. We'll watch out for each other." I tried to reassure him.

"Surprisingly, that does make me feel a little better." Fili smiled back.

"This will turn out fine." I looked at him. "I know it will."

Thorin stood thoughtfully before the crackling fire. He shouldn't be pausing like this, he knew. There was a war to win tomorrow, and the three armies were not nearly as prepared as they should be. Especially Bard's men. It had been no easy task arming those full sized people with a dwarven armory. And even once that had been done, they were still untrained. It was hard balancing those last few days. While his first instinct had been to train them relentlessly, they would be useless if they were too sore from over working themselves.

A knocking on the open door interrupted his thoughts. "Papa…" Thorin turned to see his youngest daughter standing in the doorway.

"Tille." The dwarf lord nodded. Hesitantly, Tille entered, coming to stand next to her father, a noticeable space between them.

"…Papa" she said after a moment. "I… I wanted to say… I'm sorry." Thorin looked over at her again, one eyebrow raised. "I'm sorry that you had to find out about Ori and I that way." Thorin's gaze hardened. "I wanted to tell you! I really did! And so did Ori. But… you had so much to worry about… I didn't want to make it any harder on you."

"And you didn't think I could spare a moment for you to tell me you had found your One?" Thorin asked. Tille frowned.

"I…" she stopped. "I was afraid you would say no."

"Tille." Thorin turned to her, placing a heavy hand on her shoulder. "If the lad truly is your One, then I would be a fool to keep you from that happiness." Tears threatened to spill out of Tille's eyes as she stared at her father.

"Then…" she croaked. "We have your blessing?"

"I will still need Ori to speak to me privately about the matter once this war is over. But yes, you have my blessing." Thorin staggered back slightly as his daughter threw her arms around his neck, squealing loudly.

"Thank you Papa! Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Both laughed loudly before realizing there was another presence in the room. They turned happily to see Adriana enter.

"Bard has called a meeting to go over last minute plans with just the leaders." She said. Thorin nodded, released Tille and walked out of the room, smiling ever so slightly. Tille came to stand next to her sister as the dwarf king disappeared into the halls of the mountain.

"He said yes?" Adriana assumed. Tille could only nod happily. Her older sister clapped a hand heavily on her back. "Good. Because he would have found my fist in his face if he said no." Tille looked over at Adriana in surprise.

"What?" she asked.

"Never mind." Adriana huffed, striding out of the room quickly.

"No, come back!" Tille dashed after her. "I think I've started hallucinating. For a moment, it sounded like you were actually taking _my_ side for once!"

"Shut up!"

"Who knew my stone faced sister actually had a heart?"

"I really will kill you."

* * *

><p><strong>A little bit of happiness before it all comes crashing down :(<strong>

**If you think this chapter was worth a bit of your time, then please review!**


	18. Chapter 18: Clouds Burst

**Hello all! Apologies in advance for any graphic images. But it's a war. I mean... really.**

* * *

><p>The tension in the air was like the moment when someone says a racist comment and the whole room waits for the reaction from the one person who took the brunt of the rude joke. That's what it was like. Only here it was with three armies spread out in strategic positions all the way between Dale and Erebor. Even the birds fell into the hush as I helped Oin quickly set up the many infirmary tents. It was horrible how few healers we had, and even worse how many able bodied women were hiding in Erebor for the fighting to end. Though I guess I really couldn't blame them. After all, this was going to be a war. It wasn't pleasant. It wasn't even honorable. It was just going to be bloody, violent, and full of death.<p>

"Glenn!" A voice cried. I looked around in surprise to see Tilda skipping over to me, Sigrid right behind her. Of course, the older sister wasn't skipping. She looked rather grim.

"There you two are!" I grinned. "I was wondering if you'd wimped out on me!"

"Never." Tilda nodded. "If Da is out there, then I'm going to do all I can to help." I nodded back. That's right. We were fighting in the only way we could.

"Good." Sigrid nodded. "I entrust her to you then." I looked up at her in surprise.

"Why? Where are you going?" I inquired quickly.

"I…" Sigrid looked around. "…Someone has to watch Bain's back out there." I stared at her for a second.

"I see." I sighed. "Well, I wish you the best of luck then. You better hurry off so they don't notice. I'll keep an eye on Tilda, I promise."

"Thank you." Sigrid smiled before disappearing into the maze of tents again. Tilda looked up at me anxiously. She was nervous. We all were. But the best way to deal with it was to put her to work.

"Here, come help me move this bed." I said. The girl quickly hurried to the other side as we lifted the flimsy cot. Every second counted.

Fili swung his swords nervously through the air in front of him. Kili hopped from foot to foot next to him. Tille crouched on the ground. Adriana stood motionless, staring at the ridge in the distance. None of them said a word. Words didn't matter now. Now they just needed to survive. They were about to fight for their lives, and they knew there was a good chance they wouldn't come out of this alive.

A tremor ran through the ground. And another, and another. The sound of marching. Death marching towards them. The rest of the army around them was lost. Tille stood up a twirled around her quarterstaff expertly.

"I'm totally going to kill the most." She cracked her shoulders.

"Oh, please." Kili rolled his eyes. "There is no way you could kill more than I could." Fili came to stand by Adriana as the shadow of orcs appeared along the crest.

"There's a lot." Fili said. Adriana glanced over at him.

"Loser cleans the winners armor?" she smirked. Fili glanced over at her.

"You're on."

It was a terrible battle. The most dreadful of all Bilbo's experiences, and the one which at the time he hated most, which is to say it was the one he was most proud of, and most fond of recalling long afterwards, although he was quite unimportant in it. Actually I may say he put on his ring rather early in the business, and vanished from sight, if not from all danger.

The elves were the first to charge. Their hatred for the goblins was cold and bitter. Their spears and swords shone in the gloom with a gleam of chill flame, so deadly was the wrath of the hands that held them. The yells were deafening. And the rocks were soon black with orc blood.

Just as the orcs were recovering from the onslaught and the elf charge was halted, there rose from across the valley a deep-throated roar. With cries of "Moria" and "Dain, Dain!" the dwarves of the Iron Hills plunged in, wielding their mattocks, upon the other side; and beside them came the men of the Lake with long swords.

Panic came upon the orcs; and even as they turned to meet this new attack, the elves charged again with renewed numbers. But Orcs had come from behind. Victory now vanished from hope as each person fought for his or her life.

And amongst them all was Thorin. The King Under the Mountain, and his companions around him. They were in shining armor, and red light leapt from their eyes. In the gloom the great dwarf gleamed like gold in a dying fire.

Wolf and rider fell or fled before them. Thorin wielded his axe with mighty strokes, and nothing seemed to harm him.

"To me! To me! Elves and Men! To me! O my kinsfolk!" He cried, his voice shook like a horn through the valley. And they came. But the legions of orcs were many.

On all this Bilbo looked with misery. He had taken his stand on Ravenhill among the elves. Gandalf too was there, sitting on the ground as if in deep thought, preparing, some last blast of magic before the end.

That did not seem far off.

"It will not be long now." Bilbo murmured to himself. "Before the goblins win the gate, and we are all slaughtered or driven down and captured."

The clouds were torn by the wind, and a red sunset slashed the west. Seeing the sudden gleam in the gloom, Bilbo looked around. His eyes widened as he saw dark shapes, small yet majestic against the distant glow.

"The Eagles! The Eagles!" he shouted. "The Eagles are coming!" Many wondering eyes looked up, though as yet nothing could be seen except from the southern shoulders of the Mountain. "The Eagles!" cried Bilbo once more, but at that moment a stone hurtling from above smote heavily on his helm. He fell with a crash and knew no more.

"Fili. Fili!" The blonde dwarf groaned. His head swam painfully. "Get up you idiot! Get up!" Fili's eyes opened and the hum in the air cleared to a deafening roar of fighting. "Fili please! You have to get up. They're going to die!" Fili looked around in alarm. Tille lay a few feet away, her lower half trapped beneath rubble. Tears streamed out of her eyes, which widened as she saw him move. "Praise Mahal! Fili, you have to get up! Thorin went after Azog! Adi went after him, but Kili's missing. They're going to die!" Fili scrambled to his feet.

"Which way did they go?" He asked, his throat scratching painfully as he spoke. Tille pointed off into the battle and Fili charged forward without hesitation, pushing back his worry of Kili's absence.

"Thorin!" Fili looked to the left, between the tussling bodies, he could see it. Azog bent over the ground. Slowly, the pale orc stood and raised one hand in the air. Fili's stomach dropped. It felt like he'd been run over by a troll as his breath began to become ragged. The gundabad orc help up a detached head. Black braids dangled in the air, drenched with sweat and blood.

Thorin.

Adriana stood up weakly, her knees trembling. A huge gash scarred her head and her handless arm was pressed against her side, trying to keep bleeding at bay. Her other hand gripped tightly the axe hanging at her side. Azog tossed the head at her and it rolled to stop at her feet. She didn't look at it. The she dwarf's gaze stared straight at Azog. He stared back. Then his eyes widened and the huge orc collapsed to his knees. Adriana watched in confusion as at last, Azog collapsed to the ground. Fili wiped the blood out of his eyes. He looked up into Adriana's glazed eyes, and blacked out.

Fili's eyes opened in a dank tent. The sounds of groaning and cries of pain filled the air, but there was no longer the clash of weapons and the sent of death. And he was still alive, which means they had won. They had won.

Thorin. He was dead. There was no doubt. But the others. Fili had to know. He struggled to get up, but a lass in a bloodstained apron hurried to his side and pushed him back down gently.

"Don't push yourself, your wounds will reopen." She shook her head impatiently.

"I need to see them, are they alive?" Fili rasped.

"Shh." She sighed. "Whom are you worried about? I'll see if they're around."

"The company… of Thorin Oakenshield." Fili told her. The girl nodded and walked off. Fili collapsed back onto the cot. He couldn't even feel his wounds anymore. Just an overwhelming sense of pain. The blonde haired dwarf looked over at the cot next to him. It was Kili. He was awake.

"Kili?" Fili rasped. His younger brother shot up in alarm and looked over at his brother with surprise.

"Fili. You're awake." The dark haired dwarf said. Fili nodded.

"Are you hurt?" The elder asked. Kili shook his head.

"I don't know why they've confined me here. It's just a few scratches…" Fili glanced to see a large bandage over one of the young archers shoulders. "But she…" Kili looked away.

"Who?" Fili's eyes widened in fear.

"Tauriel… she's dead." Fili was ashamed to say a wave of relief washed over him. But it was immediately filled with sorrow for his younger brother.

"She died a warriors death?" He asked.

"Aye." Kili nodded. "She saved my life. Again." The younger flopped down in his cot again and said not a word more. Fili could just watch him silently. After what felt like an eternity, the lass came back. Fili sat up again, but she pushed him back down.

"You're able to listen sitting down as well as sitting up." She scolded, then her gaze dropped.

"Well? How is the company?" Fili asked. "Are they alive?"

"Y-your uncle…" she stammered. "Is dead."

"I KNOW THAT!" Fili shouted, startling both the girl and Kili, who had not known. "…I'm sorry." Fili apologized quickly. "What of the others?"

"T-there rest are all alive. For the moment." She nodded. "Though many of them received grievous wounds, I've heard none are fatal." Fili relaxed visibly. "Though Lady Adriana and Master Gloin have yet to awaken." Fili's jaw tightened.

"Is he awake?" A voice came from outside.

"Sigrid! He's awake!"

"Quiet down Tilda." The young girl rushed into the tent a moment later.

"Fili! I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry! I don't know what happened, I tried to stop it, but I couldn't-" Sigrid rushed in quickly, donned in full battle armor and covered in scratches and bruises. She clamped one hand over Tilda's mouth and looked apologetically at Fili.

"Sorry to disturb your rest my lord." She bowed slightly and started pulling Tilda out of the tent. But the younger girl wriggled free.

"What is it?" Fili asked the girl, a feeling of dread ebbing away at him. Tilda swallowed nervously.

"Glenn disappeared."

* * *

><p><strong>Don't kill me!<strong>

**Anyway, review if you think this chapter was worth it. I love to hear peoples thoughts on things!**


	19. Chapter 19: Home

**Please enjoy the second to last chapter in book two!**

* * *

><p>A bright light blinded me. The world of tents and bleeding soldiers disappeared to be replaced by white. <em>What's going on?<em> I thought to myself as my senses slowly dimmed. Was I dying? Had I been killed?

And then I was in water. It was cold. And wet. And it rushed into my nose and mouth immediately, making it impossible to breath. I kicked up frantically and broke through the surface. I coughed loudly, treading water in an attempt to stay above the water. I blinked rapidly as my feet found solid ground beneath the river.

"Glenn?" I looked around in alarm. That voice… was so familiar. "Sweetie, what on earth are you doing?" I glanced towards the sound to see my…

"Mom?" I gasped in disbelief. It was. It was my mom, stepping out of her car, which she had parked, hastily on the bridge. She hurried down to the river's edge.

"Sweetie, what happened? Why are you in the river? Weren't you supposed to be at Amanda's house?" I looked around in confusion as the creek water swirled past me.

"I'm… home…" was all I could stammer.

"Glenn," my mother said from the side. "Come on out of there, your going to ruin those clothes." I starred at her for a moment. Then looked down at my clothes through the murky water. I wore a pair of comfortable sweatpants and an oversized, ultra comfy sweatshirt. I knew this outfit. But it felt like it was so long ago. Four months ago actually. I looked back up at my mom. Wait… Amanda's house… That was were I was coming home from that day when the bees… What would mom say? I wasn't pregnant anymore. How…

My mother dragged me out of the water, unhappy that the bottom of her skirt had gotten soaked. I gasped on the ground for a moment, shivering.

"I'm serious." She glared down at me. "What on earth were you thinking?" I stared up at her, slowly getting to my feet. She continued to stare at me.

"Mom… I'm not pregnant." I said, wondering why she hadn't mentioned it yet.

"… Thankfully?" she replied in confusion. "Glenn… what's going on honey? You're starting to scare me a bit."

"_I'm_ starting to scare you?" I replied. "Mom, I was six months pregnant!"

"Glenn." Mom gave me her _you've taken this joke too far_ look.

"This isn't a joke!" I yelled. "Why am I here? Back here! ..." I looked back at the river, wide eyed. "Kalda…" I whispered. "Fili…" before I knew what I was doing, my legs were wading back into the river, plunging down into it. I needed to get back. I had to. A pair of hands grabbed me from behind and hauled me out of the water. I blinked up into the face of my rescuer. It… was my mom.

"Glenn what are you doing?" She said sternly. "Whatever happened, we can talk about it! Don't go throwing your life away!"

"Why didn't it work?" I asked myself. "Why am I still here? I should have gone back. Why am I not back?"

I sat unmoving on my bed, my soaked clothes still clinging to me. They had been for the last three days. I hadn't eaten anything since I had returned home. I didn't feel like it. It didn't matter.

I was gone. I had been taken from my daughter… and my future husband. And I couldn't go back. I had tried. I had tried so hard.

The door to my room opened.

"Sweetie, get up okay? Amanda and Lily came to see you. Talk to them, okay?" I heard my two friends walk in quietly. I could almost feel them exchange glances.

"Hey Glenn, are you okay?" Lily asked.

"I've gone crazy." I replied flatly. "None of this is real. It can't be real. It can't…" my voice cracked and stopped. I closed my mouth. Amanda flopped down on the bed next to me.

"Hey, crazy ain't a bad thing all the time." She shrugged, her black hair falling over one of my eyes. "Whatever's happening with you, you'll get through it. Cause you crazy enough to." I didn't say anything. Lily and Amanda started talking with each other over top of me. Just their presence relaxed me. But I didn't want to be relaxed. I wanted to be home again.

"What did you say?" I spoke up suddenly.

"I said The Hobbit's getting made into a movie." Amanda said from next to me. "Peter Jackson strikes again." I sat up suddenly, making the other two jump.

"Did you say, the Hobbit?" Lily nodded. My eyes widened. "When? When is it coming out?" I demanded quickly.

"Sometime this winter." Amanda chuckled. "What, a big fan of the book?"

"There's a book?" My eyes widened further. I could feel my heart beating rapidly in my chest. "Do you have a copy? Please I _need_ to read it! I have to!" my friends shared a strange glance.

"Yeah, I have it at my house." Lily replied.

"Can we go there?" I turned to her quickly. "Now?"

"I-I guess?" The red haired girl replied.

"Great." I jumped up slipped on the sneakers by the foot of my bed, and dashed out the door. I didn't stop to see if they were following. I didn't need them too. Lily's house was a couple blocks away, but I ran the entire distance. Lily's younger brother answered the door and stared at me in my three-day-old, river dumped, sweat shirt and pants. "Can I come in?" he shrugged and I pushed past him, dashing up to Lily's room and hurrying to her bookshelf. There it was. The Hobbit. I grabbed the book off the shelf and thumbed to the first page.

,dirty,wethole,filledwiththeendsofwormsandanoozysmell,noryetadry,bare,sandyholewithnothinginittositdownonortoeat:itwasahobbitholeandthatmeanscomfort.

I continued reading.

"GoodMorning!"saidBilbo, ,andthegasswasverygreen.

Too slow. But it was definitely Bilbo and Gandalf. This was… this was where she had been.

"WhatcanIdoforyoumydwarves?"hesaid."Kiliatyourservice!"saidtheone."AndFili!"addedtheother…

Fili and Kili. I had been here for this. I knew I had. But, as I read further, I realized that I was not there. I had not been included at all. Another thing I realized as I was reading, was that Adriana and Tille were not there either. They were not mentioned at all. And neither was Tauriel, as I found out later.

Reading about the battle for Erebor was the worst. Though it did not go into detail, I could clearly picture my friends, those faces, fighting for their lives. Then I read the words.

_Of the twelve companions of Thorin, ten remained. Fili and Kili had fallen defending him with shield and body, for he was their mother's elder brother_.

Tears made it impossible to read any further. I threw the book away from me in disgust and buried my face in my knees. It couldn't be true. It couldn't be. _He can't be dead._

"Glenn?" Amanda's voice asked. My two friends had arrived sometime while I was reading. The room was dark. I hadn't realized how much time had passed.

"He's not dead." I looked at them. "He can't be dead. He can't."

"Who?" Lily asked exasperatedly.

"Fili." I replied as if it should be obvious. I was at wits end.

"What?" Amanda shook her head. "Glenn, you aren't making any sense!"

"I don't _want_ to make sense!" I hollered. "I want to get back! I need to know! I need to make sure he's still alive! I _have_ to!" My voice disappeared into the silence as I realized something. "I _have _to…" I shot up again and dashed out of the house.

"Where are you going?" Lily shouted after me.

"I'm going home! Tell my mom I love her for me!" And I ran. All the way back to the bridge over looking the creek. Where I had first jumped in to get to Middle earth. I climbed up shakily onto the railing overlooking the creek. I had to go back. I turned my head to the sky.

"You hear me? I have to go back!" I don't know who I was shouting to. The universe? The Valar? God? It didn't matter now. As long as some one heard me. "I _will_ get back! And no one's going to stop me!" And I jumped. I once again plunged into the water. The cold, relentless water. I quickly began running out of air. But it didn't matter. I had to get home.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was kind of strange. I wasn't sure quite how to approach it. But it needed to happen, so here it is.<strong>

**If you thought that chapter was worth it, then review. If you thought it was just meh, than do whatever, I'd still love to hear from you though.**


	20. Chapter 20: I'm back!(to stay)

**I hope this is touching. Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It had been two months. Two long, unbearable months. Fili didn't know how he had made it. Hope mostly. Hope that was gone.<p>

He had searched. Oh how he had searched for her. But Glenn was nowhere. She wasn't among the living… nor among the dead.

At first, Fili had taken it as a chance. A chance that she might still be alive somewhere. But as first day, then night, passed, over and over again. His hope got smaller and smaller. And now it was gone.

Besides that, life after the battle had not been much better.

Thorin's death had hit everyone hard. And the question of leadership had been a big issue. Dain had taken over command after the battle while the next King Under the Mountain was decided. Dain had made sure that Thorin's original agreements as far as wages and aid were given to Bard and the people of Laketown.

But the dwarves still were in a very slight undertone of turmoil. Kili had gone to retracting himself from others, mourning the death of his uncle and an elf. Fili couldn't understand it at first, then thought about what he would be acting like if Glenn were dead, and decided that he couldn't blame his little brother. Then again, she still might be…

Tille had been recovering slowly. As Fili had remembered, Tille had gotten stuck under a pile of rubble during the battle. She had been dug out once the battle was over, only to find that her legs had sustained significant damage. She still couldn't move then two months later. And Oin unfortunately reported that it was unlikely she would ever be able to use them again. She took the news surprisingly well. But Bofur shared that he had found the younger princess crying by her sister's bed the day after hearing the news.

Adriana's bed. The eldest daughter of the late Thorin had been a large source of confusion.

She had woken after the battle. Yet, she was still alive. Dain immediately voiced his opinion that Fili should take over the thrown. But Fili had still been in the search for Glenn at the time and would not hear of it. He was confident that Adriana would wake up. And Glenn would be found.

That was one month ago.

This was now. And Erebor had begun to move on. Word had been sent to the Blue Mountains that Erebor had been reclaimed. Their people were on their slow return to the Lonely Mountain. Dain had returned with the majority of his warriors to the Iron Hills. A few dwarves had stayed behind to help rebuild Erebor a little before those from Ered Luin arrived.

Balin had, for time being, stood for Erebor in communications with Dale and the Mirkwood elves. Both of the other races had been surprisingly gracious as of late. They seemed to realize the turmoil going through Erebor, and only wanted to help, not extort them.

But the mountain had begun to move on. Repairs had begun. Balin had begun pressuring Fili to take the crown. Tille and Ori had been recently discussing wedding plans. Even Kili had begun to smile again. Though only briefly, and he still took to hiding out by himself in the far reaches of the mountain.

Fili was not ready to move on. His injuries were still healing, due to lack of rest. He had pushed himself to the breaking point after the battle. Searching for…

The blonde dwarf had noticed that others had gone out of their way not to mention the lost woman in his presence. It just made it worse. The only solace Fili had found was Kalda. The purple-eyed baby was quiet and seemed wise beyond her years, though she still didn't do much.

When things had grown too much for the eldest prince, he got into the habit of taking Kalda outside of the mountain for a long walk in the winter air. He would talk to her as they walked, and the tiny babe would watch her father's breath mist with fascination in the cold. It was on one of these walks that Kalda said her first word.

"…And the dragon fell into the lake." Fili recounted the tale.

"Agon." Kalda blurted happily from her pouch on his back.

"What did you say?" Fili asked in surprise.

"Da… Dagon!" Kalda squealed, jumping around happily, fur wrapped limbs flailing about. Fili smiled slightly and sat down on a large rock, pulling Kalda from his back to sit on his knee.

"That's right." Fili nodded. "Dragon."

"Dagon! Dagon!" Kalda bounced, her purple eyes flashing excitedly. Fili chuckled slightly. It had been the first time he had laughed since the battle.

"Fili! What are you doing out here?" Bofur shouted, coming up the path to the prince. The hatted miner was shivering uncontrollably without a coat. His hat was very odd now. One of the flopped ears had been severed in the battle, and Bofur couldn't find it again to reattach. He cursed whatever warg had eaten it. "And with Kalda too!" the miner continued, shaking his head. Fili's smile disappeared.

"Can I help you with something Bofur?" he asked.

"Balin's called a council of the company." Bofur explained, giving Fili a look. "He sent me to go find you. And believe me, I've had a very hard time with it." Fili nodded and stood, Kalda squirming in his arms.

"Dagon! Dagon…" she shook her head and started crying.

"What is it little dragon?" Fili frowned, looking down at her. But she didn't reply, instead, another sound reached the blonde prince's ears. Splashing.

His heart stopped.

As if in a trance, Fili looked to the river beside the path. He handed Kalda into Bofur's confused arms and started down the incline to the freezing water.

"Oi! Where do you think you're going?" Bofur called after him. But Fili didn't hear him anymore. He started running before plunging straight into the water. It was frigid and made his limbs go instantly numb. But he searched through the water desperately. Somewhere. Somewhere…

And then he touched it. A hand.

He grabbed it immediately and pulled it to him, kicking against the river bottom to break through the surface of the freezing water.

Bofur watched in horror as the dwarf disappeared beneath the water. And didn't come back up. The river flowed over top until it seemed as if there had never been anyone there at all. The silence of the bubbling brook was deafening. Only water could be heard as Bofur watched with baited breath. Even Kalda had fallen silent.

Then it felt as if the world erupted into motion once more as something broke the surface of the river with a large splash.

Two wet, blonde, heads of hair erupted from the water. Both gasped desperately for air, blinking as the cold hit them like a brick.

Fili stared at Glenn. Glenn stared at Fili. And after a moment of realization, they rushed into each other's arms, ignoring the cold and the river rushing around them. Bofur gaped for a moment before knocking out of his shock, turning on his heel, and sprinting all the way to Erebor with Kalda still in his arms screaming, "She's back! She's back!"

After a tiny eternity, we separated. I couldn't believe it. It was him. It was really Fili. I wasn't dreaming. I was back. And he was back. And I was never letting anything separate us again. I stared wide-eyed into Fili's eyes, speechless. His hands were cupped tightly around my head as he stared back at me with equal shock. At last, one of us found words again.

"Two months." He gasped out, shaking his head in disbelief.

"What?" I asked in confusion. It was just too much emotion. It was overwhelming.

"You were gone for _two months_." Fili repeated tears misting over his eyes.

"Fili…" I shook my head. "I am so, so so so so sorry." I felt like crying myself. Two months. I was broken after only three days! "I really can't-" but my words was cut off as Fili pulled me to him again. His lips met mine as we stayed like that for a long time. After a while, though all too soon, we broke the kiss.

"Never." He said, leaning his forehead against mine and closing his eyes wearily. "Never scare me like that again."

"Never." I agreed, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck. "Never again."

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think?<strong>

**And the big question, should I write more? One during Kalda's childhood? If I do write it, will you read it? I'd need at least three yeses otherwise I'll spend my time on some of my other stories. Thanks for reading!**


	21. Author's Note

**Hello again all my lovely little readers!**

**Due to my unexplainable need to follow patterns, I have decided to write the 'What happened after' in a sequel, which you can find on my profile page. ^-^**

**It shouldn't be too hard to find. It's call "The Day I Joined the Oakenshields".**

**I want to now take a moment to Thank all of you! Those who have favorited and Followed and especially reviewed!  
><strong>

**I said I need at least 3 people saying that they wanted to read more. I got 5.  
>I am so so so so so so so happy.<br>**

**I hope you all liked this story enough to continue with me onto the next adventure!**

**The story will probably be on hte more domestic side of things, but I'll try my hard to keep it interesting! If you have ideas as well, please share them! I want to know what YOU want to see in the next book.**

**Thank you all again! You've all been so wonderful and supportive!**

**I just want to ask one thing of you all.**

**If your reading this, could you take a quick moment to tell me how you liked this story as a whole? I'm always looking to improve and learn. And feedback is the best way to do that! I'll let you know, I definitely still read the reviews! Very much so!  
><strong>

**The adventure continues! **

**I'll see you in book 3!**

**-The BugSlayer**


End file.
